


Bluebird TŁUMACZENIE

by phan_translate



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, depresja, homoseksualizm, miłość, smutek
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_translate/pseuds/phan_translate
Summary: Nieprawdopodobna opowieść o dziwnym uczuciu i kłopotliwym zamiłowaniu między parą wyrzutków w walącym się sierocińcu, zostaje zakłócona przez tragedię, kiedy przenoszą się do zielonej melancholii Szkocji. Mija sześć lat, a wszystko, co obiecano, że pozostanie proste, zostaje zastąpione brzydkim nieszczęściem brudnych tajemnic, traumatycznych wczorajszych dni i zakazanych uczuć Phila Lestera wobec  Dana Howella.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bluebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234194) by [lvckyphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvckyphan/pseuds/lvckyphan). 



> Hej hej! Jakiś czas temu postanowiłam przetłumaczyć jedno z moich ulubionych fanfictions o Danie i Philu- "Bluebird". Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam ono do gustu i że będziecie wspierać mnie w trakcie tej całej, cudownej historii. Udanego czytania!!

1998

Kiedy Phil Lester dotarł do sierocińca, była północ. Niebo upstrzone było plątaniną srebrnych sznurków, księżycowych i ponurych pośród atramentowych ciemności. Kaskady deszczu zalewały Londyn, woda wkradała się we wszystkie szczeliny metropolii. W tym pierwszym oddechu września, w chłodzie powietrza, wyczuwalna była nadchodząca zima. Mróz wpadał w zakamarki wszystkiego, jak się wydawało, szukając miejsca, gdzie wcale nie był potrzebny.

Taksówka zatrzymała się przed zapadniętym budynkiem. Pomiędzy migotaniem odbić reflektorów, Phil zrobił mizerną minę. Kamienica była obdarzona mglistymi oknami i małym wejściem. Było ono tragicznie szarawe za zamglonym oknem i Phil poczuł ucisk w gardle, patrząc na nie pomiędzy kroplami deszczu.

Wszystko było powolne, ospałe. Londyn był prosperujący na wielką skalę (Phil w domu słyszał o nim historie), ale ta ulica była swoim własnym światem ponurej obojętności.

Jego wujek nic nie mówił, kiedy pomagał wysiąść chłopcu z samochodu. Prawdopodobnie był tego jakiś powód, ale Phil miał problem ze skupieniem się na czymkolwiek innym niż na zniechęcającym budynku przed nim. Sposób, w jaki unosił się nad chmurami, niemal kpił i zdumiewał go tak, że kolana nie ugięły się pod nim, kiedy wyszedł na chodnik, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę towarzyszącą plecionemu plecakowi.

\- No chodź mały – jego wujek w końcu przemówił, kładąc Philowi dłoń na plecy. – I ty też Martyn, mam harmonogram. Teraz jadę prosto do Manchesteru.

\- Naprawdę?- Phil pisnął, a jego głos powędrował wyżej we względnej fascynacji.

\- Mhm. Chciałbym wziąć cię ze sobą- zmierzwił włosy Phila, rozdzielając czarne pasemka między palcami, jakby wiatr nie zrobił tego wystarczająco dobrze.

\- Chciałbym móc jechać- Phil mruknął sarkastycznie. Chłopiec kopnął kamyk i obserwował jak przeskakuje przez pusty chodnik w towarzystwie syku wiatru.

\- Z tobą byłoby o wiele lepiej, gdyby zaczęło się robić nudno- odpowiedział wujek. Następnie szybko przeniósł uwagę na brata Phila, który stuknął swoją walizką o krawężnik. – Martyn, pospiesz się, proszę.

Martyn szukał każdej możliwej okazji do ignorowania wujka w trakcie podróży i nie wyglądało na to, że przestał, gdy szedł tuż obok niego ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Phil nie wziął tego do serca, bo wiedział, że lepiej zostawić jego brata w spokoju, tak urażonego i zjadliwego.

Na ulicy nikt więcej się nie odezwał, nie padło więcej słów. Phil podążał za bratem przez rozklekotane drzwi, prosto do malowniczej recepcji. Oświetlenie było słabe, cisza przylgnęła do powietrza, zwiększając tym głośność kroków na wyłożonej boazerią podłodze. Ich wejście było niemal uciążliwe, odrywając kawałki bezruchu od panującej tu ciszy.

Przy biurku siedziała starsza kobieta. Siwe włosy miała leniwie założone za ucho. W rękach trzymała książkę, otwartą płasko na drewnie. - Dobry wieczór- przywitała się podnosząc wzrok. Ze względu na jej wiek, głos miała już nieco zdarty.

– Państwo Lester, nieprawdaż? Czekałam na was.

\- Przepraszam- wujek odpowiedział.- Był mały korek niedaleko Westminsteru.

\- Nie ma problemu. To tylko uroki Londynu, proszę pana.

\- Tak, taksówkarz coś o tym wspominał.

Phil usiłował skoncentrować się na czymkolwiek innym, poza skalistym wzorcem oddechu Martyna, gdy kobieta przemykała przez książkę z dziennikami przyjęć.

\- Jestem pewna, że nie będziemy pana potrzebować, ale muszę wziąć pański numer telefonu. Zasadnicze środki ostrożności, wie pan.

\- Tak, pewnie- wujek zgodził się nieuchronnie szybko, zanim podyktował swój numer. Po dławiącym milczeniu, w którym Phil był pewien, że usłyszał skrzypienie podłogi nad głową, kobieta zamknęła książkę i znów się odezwała.

\- A więc, Phil i Martyn, tak?

\- Oczywiście. To jest Phil- dłoń wujka znowu pojawiła się na ramieniu chłopca, następnie delikatnie je poklepując.- A to jest Martyn. Jestem pewien, że nie będzie z nimi żadnych kłopotów… To kochani chłopcy.

\- Na to wygląda. Jestem pani Abbot i mam tutaj nocne zmiany. Więcej budynku zobaczycie sobie jutro, ale myślę, że obecnie najlepszą opcją jest znalezienie wam jakiegoś łóżka na noc, co?

 _Pani Abbot_. Phil próbował umiejscowić jej imię gdzieś w pamięci, ale obecnie jego myśli przypominały fale uderzające o brzeg.

\- Pewnie. Ja już powinienem iść- zadeklarował wujek. Jego lewe ramię znalazło Phila, prawe Martyna i pomimo wewnętrznej walki, przyciągnął ich do swojej piersi. Przez chwilę nie ruszali się z miejsca. Phil liczył oddechy wuja, stałe uniesienia klatki piersiowej. Doliczył do trzech, a następnie cofnął się zsynchronizowany.- Będę tęsknić za wami dwoma.

Te słowa były wystarczające. Chłopcy pożegnali się z wujkiem w domu, jeszcze zanim wyruszyli w podróż i nawet jeśli wtedy wydawało się to bezsensowne, teraz dla Phila znaczyło to wszystko, co najważniejsze. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny dla niego sposób, było to nawet ważniejsze od oddychania. Pomimo krótkiego czasu spędzonego razem, wuj tak wiele dla niego znaczył. Rozśmieszał go, dopóki ten nie płakał, nauczył go rysować i pisać historie.

Wujek zapiął kurtkę ciasno pod brodą i wyprostował ramiona.

\- Do zobaczenia niedługo- głos Phila zagrzmiał w sztywnej atmosferze. Miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, coś znacznie więcej, coś, co pozostanie, gdy minie ich czas, ale palce Martyna ciągnęły go za rękaw i odciągały od recepcji. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się cicho za ich plecami, co wskazywało, że wujka już nie było.

Pani Abbott poprowadziła ich po chwiejnych schodach, które skrzypiały pod ciężarem butów i bagażu. Kiedy dotarli na szczyt, zobaczyli przed sobą korytarz, w którym znajdowała się seria drzwi. Z jednego z pokoi dobiegł ich cichy szum, jednak szybko ucichł. Phil nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł, że musi dbać o to, na których deskach stoi, w obawie przed wywołaniem niechcianych dźwięków. Pani Abbott najwyraźniej nie miała do nich nic przeciwko, kiedy kładła niedbale pięty na podłodze.

Ich pokój był na samym końcu, drzwi do niego zrobione były z drewna. Ich zawiasy zasyczały, zakłócając ciszę nocy, kiedy zostały otwarte. Wewnątrz znajdował się rząd łóżek przylegających do dwóch ścian i rozchylone okno, umieszczone w tak złym miejscu, że było to absurdalne. Phil nie mógł przegapić oznak niepokoju, które wisiały gęsto w powietrzu. Pani Abbott zaczęła składać prześcieradło, kiedy Phil znów skupił na niej wzrok. Następnie pomogła chłopcom umiejscowić walizki pod łóżkami.

Phil obejrzał cały pokój. Nogi pokryte tkaniną piżam wysuwały się spod kołder, ręce z cienkimi palcami i stopy ze skurczonymi paluchami również. Chłopiec nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak nie na miejscu.

-Chodź, kochanie, to twoje miejsce - powiedziała ze współczuciem pani Abbot, głaszcząc materac. Przyjrzała się jego ubiorowi i powiedziała.- Nie martw się o swoją piżamę na dzisiejszy wieczór. Zdejmij buty i kurtkę. Czuj się komfortowo.

Phil usiadł na łóżku, żeby rozwiązać sznurówki i zdjąć swoje odzienie wierzchnie. Chłopiec wsunął buty pod łóżko, a płaszczyk zawiesił na drewnianym haczyku. Wsunął się pod prześcieradło, które szeleściło jak podłoga z drewna. Wszystko było świeże i pachniało aromatycznym proszkiem do prania. Zapach był tak silny, że prawie obrzydliwy.

Kiedy Martyn udał się do najodleglejszego łóżka, Phil został przy tym ciasnym, wciśniętym między nieznajomego, którego sylwetka przypominała wióry złożone w jeden duży znak zapytania.

To był chłopiec. Twarz miał wciśniętą w poduszkę, oczy zamknięte, a buzię otwartą. Jego brązowe włosy były splątane, rozwichrzone loczki na głowie. Jego okryte bawełną ramię wystawało zza prześcieradła.

 _Nazywają ich nieznajomymi nie bez powodu_ , pomyślał Phil.

Jakby pomyślał coś złego, zebrał w sobie całą swą senną ciężkość tak, że stanął naprzeciw pani Abbott, która przykucnęła nad łóżkiem Martyn.

\- Wkrótce przeniesiemy cię do pokoju ze starszymi chłopcami, Martyn. Ten jest tylko tymczasowy- powiedziała.- Dla dobra twojego brata.

Na Boga, Phil poczuł się jak ogromny balast. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał, było obciążenie Martyna jeszcze bardziej. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że jest czyjąkolwiek kulą u nogi, a zwłaszcza jego brata, którego już wystarczająco dręczono bez odpowiedzialności nad swoim młodszym rodzeństwem. Koniec końców, Phil nie był już dzieckiem. Nie potrzebował niańki, świadomego opiekuna.Mógł spać sam, oczywiście, że mógł. Tak naprawdę nie potrzebował nawet obietnic bezpieczeństwa, choć by mu się to podobało.

Pani Abbott nagle zniknęła za pierzyną ciemności i zamykającymi się drzwiami.

\- Wiesz, że on tak naprawdę nie będzie za nami tęsknił, prawda? Nie mógłby odejść tak szybko, gdyby mu zależało- głos Martyn rozlał się po ciszy, która okrywała uszy Phila. To spowodowało, że jego obietnica powróciła. Phil wiedział, do kogo się odnosi i przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Nie mógł. Ale czuł, jak Martyn wpatrywał się w jego twarz, czekając, więc w końcu powiedział.

\- Będzie za nami tęsknił. To dobry człowiek, Martyn.

\- Co ty w ogóle wiesz? Masz jedenaście lat. Widziałem jak się zachowuje, kiedy ty nie patrzysz, tak jakby chciał nabrać do nas dystansu - Martyn odgryzł się.- Cieszę się, że w końcu go nie ma.

\- Chcesz tu być?- Phil nie mógł pojąć myśli, że ktokolwiek chętnie zaakceptuje to miejsce jako coś więcej niż budynek ze ścianami i podłogami i odrobiną pokręconej przeszłości. Zasłony zawieszone przez okno zachwiały się w powietrzu północy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie chcę. Ale nie mam wyboru, a to na pewno jest lepsze od bycia z nim.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny. On nigdy ci nie przeszkadzał i-

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny o nikogo. Po prosu odbierasz to wszystko źle. Myślisz, że cię lubi- Martyn powiedział chłodnym tonem.- Ale tak naprawdę nie. Nienawidzi cię prawie tak bardzo, jak nienawidzi mnie.

Phil pospiesznie podciągnął prześcieradło pod podbródek. Jego niebieskie oczy piekły gwałtownie, a palce zacisnęły się tak mocno wokół materiału, że jego kości mogły się złamać. Wuj go polubił. Nie zrobił nic złego. Martyn właśnie próbował go skrzywdzić, co zawsze próbował robić, gdy świat obierał inny kierunek, niż on chciał. Wszystko było dobrze.

\- Wujek wróci- Phil mruknął, jakby jego jedyną intencją było przekonanie samego siebie. Martyn zamglił pewność w jego głowie gęstą i mglistą wątpliwością. Jak czarny dym, dusiło to jego pewność siebie.

\- Nie wróci. Tak to wszystko działa, Phil. Już nigdy go nie zobaczysz.

Martyn obrócił się na bok, kończąc w ten sposób konwersację. W łóżku było miejsce, w którym ostatecznie Phil usadowił się wygodnie. Chłopiec leżał przytomny wystarczająco długo, by patrzeć, jak jego klatka piersiowa powoli opada w spokojny sen pod pościelą.

W tym małym pokoju było chłodno, bardzo chłodno. Cienie rozrzucone były po ścianach w półprzezroczystym blasku, ilustrując dzieło wyobraźni Phila. Splecione sznurki światła były, delikatnie mówiąc, niepokojące.

Słowa Martyna, czerstwe i szkarłatne, wbiły palce w skórę Phila wystarczająco głęboko, by czerpać krew. _Już nigdy go nie zobaczysz._

Średnio zmartwione dziecko powiedziało sobie, że to zrobi, a słowo odegrało się jak powtórzenie nadziei w jego głowie. Pozytywność. Optymizm. Silne sylwetki długich palców rzucały się na ścianę, więc Phil chował głowę pod kołdrę. Chłopiec zasnął, wierząc, że noc jest jego przyjacielem.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Phil się obudził, wszystko zdawało się być cieplejsze. Z zewnątrz napływały promienie słońca, krzywe załamania porannego światła, które zakłócały mu spokój. Chłopiec podniósł małe dłonie do twarzy i przetarł swoje wciąż zaspane oczy. Łatwiej było mu oddychać wraz z pierwszym spojrzeniem na nowy dzień.

\- Cześć.

To był głos. Mały, ale wyzywający, jeszcze nie przyjazny, ale dziwnie zapraszający. Phil opadł na wielką bryłę na wierzchu prześcieradła, przetaczając się po materacu. Podążał za wzorem zygzaków i zakrętów w górę i rozpoznał chłopca w długiej koszuli, śpiącego na łóżku obok niego.

Phil oparł się na łokciach, próbując rozszyfrować powód, dla którego nieznajomy siedział tutaj. Dokładnie tutaj. Chłopiec pachniał słodką słodkością, jak naleśniki skropione złotym syropem. Był łagodny w delikatnym blasku światła.

\- Um, hej?- przeznaczona życzliwość była dość niejasna za sceptycyzmem i niepewnością w głosie Phila. Powitanie było bardziej pytaniem.

Chłopiec patrzył na niego tak, jakby właśnie się rozbił, wylądował w swoim ogrodzie i wynurzył się z uszkodzonego statku kosmicznego, prosząc o mapę. To było trochę zniechęcające, ale niewystarczające, by ułożyć wokół siebie mur z cegieł.

\- Kim jesteś?

\- Phil. Phil Lester. Zostaję tu na trochę- Phil odpowiedział. Opadł na swoją poduszkę i układał piwne smugi w oczach chłopca jak układankę "kropka-kropka". Wybuchy przebarwień przypominały mu jesień, kruchość liści, kasztanowe gałęzie i pomarańczowe niebo.

\- Na trochę? Obawiam się, że nikt tu nie zostaje na trochę, kolego. Wkradłeś się tutaj oknem wczorajszej nocy? Dlaczego nosisz swoje ciuchy? Chcesz żebym cię gdzieś ukrył? - z każdym kolejnym pytaniem, głos chłopca podnosił się o oktawę wyżej.

\- Nie, nie wkradłem się tu. I nie musisz mnie ukrywać. Mój wujek wczoraj zostawił tutaj mnie i mojego brata. A te ciuchy to tylko- cóż, nie miałem czasu żeby je zmienić, kiedy tu dotarłem. Nie jestem intruzem, nie jestem zły.

Chłopiec przygryzł wargę, rozmyślając. Następnie, tak po prostu, trzymał rękę bezpośrednio nad twarzą Phila i wyciągnął palec.

\- Obiecujesz na mały palec?- Phil odszukał jego najmniejszy palec, połączył je i skinął głową. – Obiecuję – powtórzył niepewny.

Najwyraźniej wystarczyło to chłopcu, kiedy sięgnął z łóżka i wyjął tacę. Na niej było małe pudełko z płatkami śniadaniowymi, pusta miska, łyżka, tost  z masłem i kubek wypełniony herbatą.

\- Wziąłem to dla ciebie dzisiaj rano. Jest już prawie jedenasta, więc ominęło cię śniadanie – powiedział i podał tacę Philowi, mamrocząc ciche – Trzymaj.

Phil popatrzył na jedzenie jakie dostał i poczuł, że delikatnie się uśmiecha. W jego klatce piersiowej panował nadmiar intensywności i poczuł się, jakby siedział przed kominkiem. Jakby ten gest rozgrzał mu serce, czy obdarzył wieloma pozytywnymi uczuciami na raz. Płomienie lizały i tańczyły w pochlebstwach i wdzięczności.

Phil usiadł prawidłowo w małym łóżku i powiedział proste - Dzięki.

\- Nie mogłem wziąć dla ciebie mleka. Prawdopodobnie ktoś by zauważył, gdybym wyszedł ze stołówki, taszcząc ze sobą karton mleka dla ciebie, więc mam nadzieję, że lubisz też suche. Przepraszam.

\- Nic nie szkodzi- Phil odrzekł z podniesionym ramieniem, z luźnym głosem. Jego następna myśl dopadła go i roztrzaskała jego nonszalancję na tysiąc drobnych kawałków.  - Och, czy nie wolno mi tu jeść? Może powinienem to znieść ...

\- Nie, nie bądź głupi. Nie wpadniesz w żadne kłopoty. Koniec końców to ja to zrobiłem.

Phil nie był tego pewien. Był tak ostrożny co do swoich zachowań, przeczulony już od sposobu, w jaki ruszał stopami, po oddech, przez co czuł się jak zwierzak w cyrku. Był nastawiony na robienie wszystkiego przepisowo w tym sierocińcu i nawet mówienie o przekraczaniu granic przyprawiało go o ból brzucha. Chodziło o to, że to było coś nowego, świeżego, a ci ludzie go nie znali. Mógłby być kimkolwiek chciał i sam zdecydowałby się na kierunek podróży, w tę dobrą stronę.

Herbatka była letnia, kiedy sączył  ją z kubka. Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na łóżko Martyna, które było puste i zaścielone, a boki prześcieradła schowane pod poduszkami.

\- To łóżko twojego brata?- czuł się, jakby chłopiec go przesłuchiwał, ale nie w ten nie-ufam-ci sposób. To było bardziej autentyczne zaintrygowanie niż podejrzenie. W końcu chłopcy ustalili już, że Phil powinien być tu gdzie jest.

\- Tak- Phil odpowiedział. – Wiesz może gdzie on jest?

\- Widziałem na śniadaniu jakiegoś chłopca, którego nigdy wcześniej tu nie było. Ma czarne włosy i jest, jakby, bardzo wysoki?

\- To on, Martyn- Phil go rozpoznał.

\- Mhm. Jesteś do niego trochę podobny, ale nie powiedziałbym, że jesteście braćmi – chłopiec zamilkł na moment i po chwili się odezwał- Jestem Dan. Dan Howell.

 _Dan_. Sposób, w jaki uczucie przepłynęło przez żyły Phila gdy usłyszał to imię, był prawdopodobnie znakiem tego, co miało nadejść.

Phil skinął głową, pokazując, że docenił te słowa. Jego umysł skupił się na badaniu rys twarzy Dana, gdy pił herbatę. Był dość wysoki, miał podobny wzrost do Phila, ale nie wyglądał na równie dojrzałego. Wszystko w nim było po prostu tak delikatne, staranne kąciki i pastelowa skóra. Może miał dziesięć lat. Prawdopodobieństwo, że Phil był w końcu od kogoś starszy, podniosło go na duchu zaraz przed tym, gdy znowu podupadł.

\- Więc, wziąłeś ze sobą jakiś bagaż?- Dan przemówił ponownie zaraz po tym, jak Phil skończył jeść i odłożył tacę z brudnymi naczyniami na podłodze.

\- Tak, ale jeszcze się nie rozpakowałem. W sumie nie miałem nawet kiedy.

\- Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz- Dan powiedział, i to była jedna z cech jego osobowości. To wystarczyło, żeby Phil złapał oddech i pomyślał, że to takie miłe. W jego głosie dało się znaleźć mieszankę kontemplacji i wielkoduszności, niemal tak, jakby błagał Phila o przyjęcie jego propozycji.

I nagle Phil zszedł z łóżka, wyciągnął z pod niego walizkę i położył swoje rzeczy na prześcieradle.

\- To jedyna szafa, która nie jest jeszcze zajęta, więc prawdopodobnie ty i twój brat będziecie musieli się nią podzielić- oświadczył Dan, kręcąc palcami po drewnianych uchwytach i patrząc w kierunku Phila.- To znaczy, możesz poprosić o inny pokój.

Ta informacja dotarła dopadła Phila niczym błyskawica, a on potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie, jest w porządku. Wydaję mi się, że mój brat niedługo zostanie przeniesiony do innego pokoju.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Pani Abbot powiedziała mu to zeszłej nocy- Phil był w podziwie, że był w stanie zapamiętać imię starszej pani z siwymi włosami. Tamta noc była mglistym bałaganem w jego głowie.

\- Oh, stara Abbot- Dan zaśmiał się rozbawiony. Jego oczy były radosne, dołeczki pojawiły się na policzkach. Odnalezienie światła w jego uśmiechu nastąpiło powoli po jego zniknięciu z twarzy chłopca.

\- To nie jest miłe- Phil zaoponował.- Była kochana.

Dan uśmiechnął się delikatnie- Nie powiedziałem, że nie była, kolego. Tak ją tutaj po prostu nazywamy. Nie widujemy jej często, bo ma nocne zmiany, wtedy kiedy wszyscy powinni już spać.

\- Powinniśmy?- Konsekwencja tego słowa ścisnęła gardło Philowi.

Dan wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na otworzoną szafę, pełną pustych półek i przegródek. - Czasami ludzie są obudzeni, kiedy powinni spać. Grają w wyzwania czy coś.

Phil nie odpowiedział. Większa wiedza Dana na wiele tematów już zaczynała go uderzać i chłopiec brał wszystko, co wydarzyło się do tego momentu, za złą decyzję.

\- Powinno ci się to spodobać. W sumie nie ma opcji, że nie mogłoby. Pewnego razu, ten chłopak, Harrison, przemycił czekoladę na górę i schował w szufladzie. To było genialne- Dan wspomniał z radością, która świeciła jak latarnia morska.

\- Czekolada się nie roztopiła?- Phil zastanowił się. Prawdopodobnie skupiał się na tym od złej strony, ale chciał widzieć uśmiechającego się trochę dłużej, jego dołeczki i to wszystko.

\- Roztopiła. Wszędzie. Była rozlana w całej szafce- śmiech Dana był ostry, nagły, szybko się urywający. Miał jednak taki śmiech, który pozostał gęsty w powietrzu i głęboko wbił się w skórę Phila.

\- Zostaliście przyłapani?

\- Nie. Harrison kazał nam wszystkim to sprzątać- humor Dana zniknął jakby z machnięciem przełącznika. Zacisnął ciasno usta i spuścił wzrok.- On jest, jakby to powiedzieć, trochę szefem, Harrison. I kilka innych.

 _Szef. Harrison._ Znowu, Phil powtarzał jego imię w pamięci tak jak to robił z imieniem pani Abbot, dopóki nie był pewny, że go nie zapomni. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że jest ono ważne. Może miało to coś wspólnego ze sposobem, w jaki Dan je wypowiedział?

\- Więc, masz całą szafkę dla siebie- Dan oświadczył, będąc znowu spokojnym.- Jak chcesz to wszystko rozłożyć?

\- Wydaje mi się, że koszule powinny być powieszone. Są tu jakieś haczyki?

Poruszali się w wyznaczonym tempie. Phil podawał Danowi swoje ubranie, aby zawiesił je lub położył na drewnianych półkach, był to ciągły proces. Phil nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wszystko to było trochę niepotrzebne, ponieważ jego wuj wróci po niego w nie więcej niż kilka dni. Prawdopodobnie najwyżej tydzień lub dwa.

Mimo to pracowali jako para po raz pierwszy, tak jak poranne słońce rozpływało się w popołudniowym rozbłysku, a światło strużkami wpadało w prześcieradła.

Było koło pierwszej po południu, kiedy Dan przerwał ciszę.

\- Polubisz to miejsce, Phil. Będzie lepiej dla ciebie, kiedy poczujesz się tu dobrze. A wydajesz się być, no wiesz, dobry. Jesteś dobrą osobą.

Phil szybko pojął, że połowa z tego, co powiedział Dan, nie miała najmniejszego sensu. Niemniej jednak odpowiedział szybkim skinieniem głowy.

\- Oh, to super.

 Dan spojrzał na czerwoną czapkę na nocnym stoliku i sięgnął po nią. Włożył ją na głowę i wydął policzki w śmiesznej pozie. Phil przygryzł wargę, żeby stłumić śmiech, który z niecierpliwością podnosił się do gardła na widok chłopca.

\- Oddaj to- wymamrotał cicho i łagodnie, biorąc ją z włosów Dana. Kosmyki jego włosów natychmiast podniosły się w ślad za tkaniną, a on użył dłoni, by spłaszczyć je z powrotem.

\- Jest twoja?

Phil skinął głową. Jego palce mocno ściskały czapeczkę.

\- Nie martw się. Nie zabiorę ci jej- Dan usiadł na łóżku, jego oczy błyszczały się i świeciły. Spowodował, że Phil myślał o sztuce, kreatywności, kolorowych plamkach tu i tam.- Ta czapka jest świetna. Gdzie ją—

Rozległo się natarczywe pukanie do drzwi i ani chwili ciszy zanim się otworzyły. W krótkiej chwili przed wejściem, Phil spodziewał się kolejnego chudego chłopca, ale przekonał się, że się myli, kiedy młoda kobieta weszła do pokoju. Jej blond włosy były spięte z tylu głowy, a policzki lekko różowe. Była ubrana w prostą bluzkę, dopasowane spodnie i wysokie obcasy. Wyglądała raczej formalnie.

\- Dan- zauważyła zaskakująco poważna.- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Przepraszam, proszę pani- Dan wstał z łóżka, wyraźnie poruszony.- Pomagałem tylko Philowi wypakować jego rzeczy. Jest tu nowy i potrzebował pomocy.

\- Także, dziękuję, że mu pomogłeś- ucichła, przez co logiczne było, że miała coś więcej do powiedzenia. Wyglądała na taką osobę, która zawsze ma coś więcej do powiedzenia- Ale tak naprawdę miałeś pomóc sprzątać po śniadaniu. Nie tutaj powinieneś być.

\- Oczywiście. Przepraszam.

\- Pewnie- szybko przytaknęła i przeszła się w pokoju po pokoju. Właśnie wtedy Phil zauważył tacę na podłodze, w pustym przejściu między łóżkami, i poczuł, jak krew płynie mu za uszami. Dan wydawał się zauważyć to w tej samej chwili i Phil obserwował, jak jego stopa podchodzi i przesuwa tacę pod łóżko. Jego serce wyskoczyło i wróciło do klatki piersiowej.

\- Dan, muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać, ale nie teraz. Znajdę cię przed kolacją- kobieta poinformowała go całkowicie oderwana od ich cichej rozmowy.- W każdym razie, większość chłopców gra teraz w piłkę nożną na dworze. Może do nich dołączysz, a ja bym porozmawiała z Philem?

Dan wypuścił ciężko powietrze przez nos. Wyglądało to tak, jakby naprawdę nie mógł myśleć o bardziej absurdalnym pomyśle, ale w końcu się zebrał i opuścił pokój z głośnym zamknięciem drzwi. Za plecami pozostawił cząstkę swojej obecności.

 _Nie, nie,_ Phil pomyślał, _wracaj tu, taca._

Kobieta obróciła się na obcasie- Phil Lester. Co za przyjemność móc cię wreszcie poznać, kochanie.

Phil bawił się wystająca nitką od swetra. Czuł się, jakby jego głowa wypełniona była mrówkami, jakby jego myśli były przepełnione robakami. Z zawahaniem odpowiedział uprzejmie- Ciebie też- jak kompletny idiota.

Zaśmiała się i założyła pasmo włosów za ucho- Widzę, że Dan pomógł ci z ułożeniem twoich rzeczy. To dobrze. Rozmawiałam z twoim bratem, kiedy zszedł na śniadanie. Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze nic nie jadłeś, prawda?

\- Nie, proszę pani- Phil pokręcił przecząco głową. Naprawdę nie podobało mu się, że Dan zostawił go w tej sytuacji, z rażącym kłamstwem utkwionym w ścianach i oknach, rozpryskującym się wzdłuż tynku i szkła.

\- Przebierz się i zejdź na dół. Obiad będzie niedługo gotowy- tak szybko, jak się odwróciła, zatrzymała się i uniosła rękę w górę, jakby coś sobie przypomniała- Jestem pani Leer. Będziesz bardzo często mnie tutaj widział. Ty i twój brat wydajecie się bezproblemowi, ale poprosiłam go, aby powiadomił  cię później o zasadach, które tutaj panują

\- Dobrze, proszę pani.

-Dobrze dobrze. Już cię zostawiam, ubierz się. Już wystarczająco dużo dzisiaj ominąłeś!

>< 

Phil przebrał się w czyste ciuchy, w najbliższej łazience wyszczotkował zęby i umył twarz. Był bardzo przyzwyczajony do prywatności, od zawsze, i chociaż prawdopodobnie będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do ubierania się przed innymi chłopcami, na razie był usatysfakcjonowany samotnością w łazience.

Zostawił tacę pod łóżkiem, bo nie miał bladego pojęcia, co innego mógłby z nią zrobić. Dan prawdopodobnie miałby jakiś pomysł (wyglądał na osobę, która zawsze miała rozwiązanie adekwatne do sytuacji, w ten korzystny sposób), więc wiedział, że musi go znaleźć. Nie chciał się zgubić na ścieżce trudności, kłamstw i fałszerstwa. Było w tym coś szczególnie niepokojącego, tak samo jak w pani Leer.

Kiedy Phil poczuł się dobrze w swojej beżowej koszuli i spodniach, zszedł po chwiejnych schodach i udał się do recepcji. Pani Leer stała nad biurkiem i rozmawiała, lecz konwersacja była stłumiona dystansem. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego, kiedy wszedł.

\- Ah, Phil- powiedziała- Obawiam się, że obiad nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Wyjdź na dwór, jeśli chcesz oczywiście. Wiem, że poznałeś już Dana, co jest bardzo dobrą wiadomością, więc może poszukasz go i nawet jakichś innych chłopców? Znajomości tutaj są bardzo ważne, w krótce sam się o tym przekonasz. Wszyscy się łączymy, aby pomóc sobie nawzajem.

Philowi spodobało się, jak to zabrzmiało. Naprawdę. Pomyślał, że poszuka zarówno Dana, jak i Martyna, ponieważ miałby kłopoty ze znalezieniem kogoś innego.

Sierociniec był ciągiem wietrznych korytarzy i pomalowanych ścian. Rysunki i dziecięce prace powieszone były z precyzją i sprawiło to, że Phil poczuł mrowienie w palcach. Dzieci przemykały obok niego, kiedy szukał drogi, niektóre były zbyt młode, by się z nim przywitać, a niektóre były zbyt dojrzałe, by nawet rzucić okiem na niego.

Wszystko było suche w nieoczekiwanym świetle słonecznym. Wszystkie ślady nieszczęśliwego wieczoru były zapomniane, złapane tylko w powietrzu, które wciąż pachniało, jakby na horyzoncie była burza. Kiedy Phil spojrzał w niebo, ujrzał morze szarych chmur i przypuszczał, że powinien w pełni wykorzystać łagodną pogodę.

Słupki bramkowe były stabilne umocowane w różnych miejscach, zauważył Phil, przekraczając pole. Wokół każdego z nich znajdowało się małe zgromadzenia chłopców, zróżnicowanych wzrostem. Słychać było kłótnie i zmagania o błotnistą piłkę.

Na zewnątrz, wszystko było cieple i zzieleniałe, upstrzone odrobinką brązu. Twarz Dana była latarnią morską dla zagubionego marynarza. Ulga rozbiła się jak fale przypływu na skórze Phila, pędząc natarczywie.

Mały brązowo-włosy chłopiec był najwyraźniej najmłodszy ze wszystkich zebranych na boisku i Phil znalazł go, gdy ten wdał się w szaleńczą walkę o piłkę. Smugi błota rozmazywały się na jego łydkach i zdewastowanych tenisówkach, wiatr rozwiewał chłopcu włosy. Phil stał przez chwilę przypatrując się mu i był to jeden z tych momentów, gdy patrzysz na coś i twój umysł rozbrzmiewa myślą _teraz powinienem odwrócić wzrok, chociaż poczekam do momentu w którym moje oczy nie zaczną intensywnie płonąć._ Ponieważ Dan był ciągiem atrakcyjności, a Phil nigdy  nie był tak zafascynowany przez całe swoje życie.

Dan porwał się do biegu przez boisko, prowadząc piłkę. Ktoś krzyknął jego imię, ale on wciąż pędził przed siebie dopóki nie dotarł do pola bramkowego, tak że prawie dotykał jego linii. Kiedy ją kopnął, jego stopa nie trafiła w dobrą stronę i poleciała w innym kierunku, rozlewając kolory ciepłego dnia.

 _Nieważne_ , Phil pomyślał. To był pewnie pech. On też nie był bardzo dobrym piłkarzem, ale pewnego lata Martyn nauczył go grać i pokazał mu sztuczki, które z łatwością mógł wykorzystywać.

Nagle rozległ się hałaśliwy wiwat, który wybuchł z boiska i zabrzmiał jak grzmot, dlatego Phil spojrzał na czyste niebo. Z blondyna z wielkimi ramionami i nogami oraz pulchnym żołądkiem, zwisały trzy inne osoby, których usta poruszały się w przesadnym chórze uwielbienia. Najwyraźniej strzelił gola, kiedy piłka omijała Dana zręczną ścieżką, który otrzymywał sekwencję groźnych spojrzeń i obraz za swój błąd. Chłopiec wybił piłkę w powietrze, a Phil odgadł, że była to oznaka irytacji, ponieważ jego pięści były mocno zaciśnięte, a ciało trzęsło się z rozczarowania.

Piłka potoczyła się pod nogi Phila i zatrzymała obok jego stóp. Chłopiec kopnął ją leciutko.

\- Hej! Hej, ty!

Phil rozejrzał się instynktownie.

To był chłopak, który zdobył gola. Miał donośny głos, nawet z drugiego końca boiska. Ociekał on pewnością siebie.- Podaj piłkę, mały!

 _Mały?_ Phil zachował swoją defensywną odpowiedź dla siebie i sięgnął po piłkę. W kopnięcie włożył całą swoją siłę i patrzył, jak przelatuje przez całe pole gry.

\- Dzięki!- ktoś krzyknął, kiedy chłopak zapomniał o wszystkich swoich manierach i o tym, że to było po prostu uprzejme, podziękować komuś za pomoc. Już poruszał się po polu zieleni, kpiąco prychając, gdy przebiegał obok drobnego Dana. Kiedy piłka uderzyła we wnętrze siatki, a chłopiec wydał okrzyk zwycięstwa, serce Phila zaczęło go boleć.

\- Tylko popatrz, Harrison znowu strzelił!

 _Harrison_. Phil nie był zgorzkniały, ale odważył się wywrócić oczami, kiedy usłyszał to imię. Oczywiście, to był Harrison. Wysoki, masywny, pewny siebie, niegrzeczny. Sposób, w jaki zgromadził się wokół niego mały tłum, mówił dużo. Był oczywiście najbardziej popularny na boisku. _On jest, jakby to powiedzieć, trochę szefem, Harrison. W_ cześniejsze słowa Dana dotarły do Phila. Jak na razie nie lubił tego chłopca i prawdopodobnie była to zła opcja, która będzie ściągać go w dół.

\- Hej, Phil- podszedł do niego ponury Dan.

\- Cześć- Phil potwierdził swoją obecność.- To było, um..

\- Okropne? Wiem. Nie jestem dobry w piłce nożnej, jednak tak czy siak zawsze się staram. Próbuje od dnia, w którym się tutaj pojawiłem- wymamrotał. Phil nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak długo chłopiec tu przebywał, na pewno na tyle długo, żeby poczuł się niechciany. Bał się o to spytać.

\- Nie było okropne- odpowiedział Phil.

\- Cóż, nie było to całkiem dobre, prawda? Nie potrafię zrobić czegokolwiek dobrze- Dan wziął gwałtowny wdech ostrego powietrza. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione od wysiłku.

\- Ale próbowałeś. Jeśli będziesz ćwiczył, to na pewno będziesz w to lepszy.

Oczy Dana odnalazły Phila i brąz spotkał się z błękitem.- Umiesz grać?- chłopiec dociekał.

\- Nie jestem zły- Phil nieco ukrył swój potencjał.- Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię trochę podszkolić.

\- Tak, okay. Ale kiedy indziej, dobrze? Jestem już zmęczony i muszę się przebrać przed podwieczorkiem- Dan przenosił ciężar z nogi na nogę.

\- Ja, um, zostawiłem tacę pod łóżkiem- Phil zadeklarował. Jego głos był niewyraźny, zagubiony w szumie otaczających ich dźwięków. Byli niczym, tylko dwójką dzieci walczących o swój głos w burzliwym świecie. Jednak stojąc obok Dana, Phil poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś go słyszał. Sprawił, że poczuł się jak najdłuższe pasmo trawy, najgłębsza szczelina na powierzchni księżyca.

\- Naprawdę?- Dan zauważył. Phil skinął potwierdzająco głową. - Cóż, myślę, że po prostu będę musiał sobie z tym poradzić.

\- Przepraszam- Phil odrzekł pod wpływem chwili.

\- Za co przepraszasz? Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, to był przecież mój pomysł- Dan uspokoił swoje nadszarpane nerwy. Pozbył się dystansu między nimi i stanął ramię w ramię z Philem, uśmiechając się.- Nie martw się tym. Coś wymyślę.

Phil również się uśmiechnął.- Tak, ale jak masz zamiar to oddać?

\- To nie twój problem, kolego. Po prostu zaufaj mi, wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie, chcę pomóc- Phil zaoponował. Wbił palce głęboko w dłonie, jakby słowa nie zacisnęły się wystarczająco mocno w jego gardle.

\- Okay. Znaczy, możesz pomóc, jeśli chcesz. Nie chce po prostu, żebyś miał potem jakieś kłopoty- powiedział Dan, widząc lekki niepokój na twarzy Phila.

\- Nie będę ich miał. Prawda?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Wymyślę coś. Musimy tylko zanieść to z powrotem do kuchni.

Phil skinął głową i po raz pierwszy zaufał Danowi Howellowi.

>< 

Na podwieczorek podano im kanapki z szynką oraz owoce pokrojone w cienkie plastry. Phil usiadł obok Dana na końcu stołu przyciśniętego do ściany. Było tak tłoczno od wypełnionych wodą ust i pustych żołądków. Chłopcy rozmawiali o autach i komiksach, o ich ulubionych superbohaterach i o tym, który z nich wygrałby najcięższą walkę. Żaden z nich nie wspomniał o tacy i o tym, jak ją oddadzą.

Na chwilę przed obiadem, kiedy panna Leer znalazła Dana i wyciągnęła go na "pogawędkę", Phil zaczął szukać Martyna. Jego brat siedział na zewnątrz na ceglanym murku z innym chłopcem, mniej więcej w tym samym wieku. Miał on tłuste włosy i bladą skórę. Martyn spojrzał na Phila. Jego  wzrok zdawał się wymazywać surowe słowa, które wypowiedział wczoraj wieczorem.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

Phil zbliżył się z rękami w kieszeniach- Cześć. Pani Leer powiedziała, że mam z tobą porozmawiać o zasadach.

\- Zasadach?

\- Tak, dotyczących tego miejsca i w ogóle.

\- Nie mamy tutaj żadnych zasad, mały- drugi chłopiec wtrącił się. Ostry akcent zabarwił jego ton.- Po prostu rób co chcesz, to moja rada.

Phil posłał Martynowi spojrzenie, które zdawało się mówić „kto to jest?” i „dlaczego się z nim zadajesz?”. Nie mógł jednak przestać myśleć o tym, czy jego brat zareagowałby tak samo, gdyby spotkał Dana.

\- Phil, to jest Lent. Kolega. Lent, to jest Phil. Znasz go.

Lent. Było w tym coś ekscentrycznego i dziwacznego, tak że przylgnęło do tkaniny jego koszuli i wyskoczyło na jego skórę. To było specyficzne, prawie tak jak intencje Phila do obserwowania go.

\- Pewnie. Jesteś jego młodszym bratem, eh? Jesteś właściwie całkiem uroczy. Ile masz lat?- Lent pochylił się i uszczypnął Phila w policzek, zgniatając jego skórę między palcami.

\- Jedenaście- Phil zebrał się na odwagę i strącił rękę nieznajomego z twarzy.

\- Także, zasady- Martyn odchrząknął, szukając wyjścia z irytującej atmosfery.- Zasadniczo, po prostu zachowuj się. Bądź grzeczny i nie hałasuj po godzinach. Śniadanie jest od siódmej do dziesiątej. Próbowałem obudzić cię dziś rano, ale twardo spałeś. Obiad jest od drugiej do czwartej, a kolacja jest od szóstej do dziewiątej.

\- Możesz mieć też przekąskę, jeśli przemycisz coś do swojego pokoju- Lent zaśmiał się, a Martyn szturchnął go łokciem.- Żartuję, żartuję. Lepiej tego nie rób. To zły pomysł.

Phil przełknął gulę w gardle. _O Boże._

\- Phil nigdy nie łamał zasad- Martyn powiedział.- Nie będziesz miał żadnych problemów. Po prostu bądź sobą.

Phil zagryzł wargę w zamyśleniu.

\- O! I szkoła zaczyna się w poniedziałek.

\- Szkoła?- Phil prawie zapomniał o jej istnieniu.- Oh. Gdzie ona jest?

\- Mały budynek, niedaleko stąd. To tylko dla młodszych dzieci, takich jak ty, więc Martyn i ja musimy radzić sobie na własną rękę. Licz na szczęście, mały – Lent zamarudził, wyrzucając stopy do góry w jakimś proteście. Pachniał intensywnie dymem i to nie podobało się Philowi.

\- Nie mam nawet mundurka- Phil odrzekł, próbując złapać oddech poza obszarem palącego chłopca.

\- Stara Abbott jakiś ci znajdzie i da ci go jutro. Dadzą ci też książki, przybory i resztę potrzebnych rzeczy.

\- Okay- Phil potwierdził, wyjątkowo łatwo. W końcu nie brzmiało to tak źle. Może porozmawia o tym później z Danem, jeśli nie zapomni. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że przydzielą ich do tej samej klasy.

\- Co sądzisz o tym miejscu?- Lent spytał.

\- Jest dobrze. Poukładałem swoje ubrania i inne rzeczy, poznałem kilku przyjaciół-Phil wzruszył ramionami, trywializując znaczenie tematu. Jak zawsze. Imię Dana było jedynym, które w jego głowie pojawiło się przy słowie _przyjaciele_.

\- Tak szybko?- Martyn popatrzył na niego skonfundowany.

\- Tak. A co? Ty też masz swoich.

\- W sumie. Ale jesteś trochę mniej słodki ode mnie- Martyn odparł.

\- Nie jestem!- Phil bronił się, a Lent niestrudzenie zachichotał. To była refleksja nad jego stanem umysłu.

\- Pewnie, jesteś o wiele bardziej uroczy od Martyna- Len uśmiechnął się szeroko.- To kogo poznałeś?

\- Takiego jednego… Pewnie nawet go nie kojarzysz- Phil odrzekł. To było dziwne, ale coś powstrzymywało go od wypowiedzenia imienia Dana. Był trochę jego sekretem. Czymś, co Phil chciał zachować tylko dla siebie, z dala od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Prawie jakby był czymś cennym, czymś co po prostu było do ukrycia.

\- Jestem tutaj od dwóch lat, mały. Przetestuj mnie.

\- Uh, Dan- Phil poddał się i wypowiedział jego imię.- Daniel? Howell.

\- Oh, tak- Lent odparł.- Mały Dan. Zawsze był trochę jak wyrzutek. Tylko raz znalazł tutaj prawdziwego przyjaciela, ale ten wyszedł już dawno. To w sumie przykre, jest tutaj już tak długo. Powinniście się dogadać, wiesz? On potrzebuje przyjaciela tak samo bardzo jak ty.

 _Wyrzutek? Jeden przyjaciel?_ Nic z tego nie miało dla niego sensu. Dan zrobił na nim wrażenie ekstrawertyka, kogoś przystępnego, o wielkim sercu. Miał odwagę, żeby przedstawić się Philowi, żeby trochę się zbuntować, ale dla dobra sprawy. Przyniósł _nieznajomemu_ śniadanie. Phil zauważył, że przyzwoitość nie jest tak naprawdę kluczem do popularności i że może to w ogóle nie miało znaczenia. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz Dana i Harrisona.

Wkrótce Phil opuścił Martyna i Lenta, a reszta dnia minęła, gdy słońce zachodziło za horyzontem. Pamiętając słowa brata, Phil zszedł na kolację około szóstej, wpadając między tłum innych chłopców. Jego wzrok przeszukiwał stoły pełne chłopców, ale nie mógł znaleźć Dana. Wzruszył ramionami z typowym optymizmem i wziął talerz do wypełnienia go jedzeniem. Nałożył sobie trochę ziemniaków, kiełbaski, groch i sos, a potem zaniósł wszystko do wolnego miejsca przy stole ze szklanką wody.

Przez długi czas siedział sam, cicho. Przekroił kiełbaski i zjadł je z fasolką pokrytą gęstym sosem. Gdzieś między łyczkami zimnej wody, poczuł obecność kogoś obok niego i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Dana. Jego mysie oczy były załzawione i czerwone.

\- Oh, hej- Phil powiedział. Położył szklankę na stole. – Zastanawiałem się, gdzie byłeś.

\- Byłem z panią Leer- odrzekł prawie że szeptem. W jego głosie było coś ważnego, a w słowach zabrzmiała lekka zemsta. Jego policzki były wilgotne, łatwo to było zauważyć przez padające na jego twarz światło. _Czy on płakał?_

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

Dan pociągnął nosem i wskoczył na twarde siedzenia, wkładając kciuk do dziury w rękawie.- W porządku- odrzekł słabo.

_On płakał._

\- Jesteś pewny? Coś się stało?- Phil nie chciał na niego naciskać, ale jak mógł się nie martwić? Oszalał? Dan płakał. Boże, on płakał.

\- Nie, to tylko -drżał z powodu paraliżującego przygnębienia.- Po prostu ci ludzie byli mną zainteresowani. Wiesz, adopcja i tak dalej. Nie zostało to potwierdzone, ale naprawdę myślałem, że oni są... Cóż, chcieli mnie. Już kiedyś się tak stało, ale nie zaszło tak daleko. Miałem ich spotkać we wtorek, jednak teraz wszystko się popsuło.

Serce Phila zacisnęło się. Zmarszczył brwi i wyostrzyło to jego rysy. To naprawdę smutne, przecież Dan jest tu od dłuższego czasu. - Przykro mi, Dan – to wszystko, co udało mu się powiedzieć, z braku czegokolwiek innego.

Dan pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się blado.- To nie twoja wina, kolego. Prawdopodobnie powinienem już przyzwyczaić się do tego, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Wiesz, nigdy nie jestem tym, czego chcą, a pani Leer wcale nie pomaga. Zawsze daje mi fałszywą nadzieję.

\- W porządku, Dan. Może następnym razem.

\- Chciałabym, żeby po prostu przestała.

\- Jestem pewny, że ona tylko próbuje pomóc. Ona chce, żeby było ci jak najlepiej.

\- Chyba tak. Jestem już po prostu zmęczony tym miejscem i marze o tym, żeby w końcu przestać tu zawsze zostawać. Naprawdę myślałem, że to ci jedyni, że ci ludzie w końcu mnie stąd uwolnią. Oni powinni mnie chcieć, Phil. Oni powinni…

Nagły, płonący dźwięk przeciął te słowa, a Phil naprawdę nie był pewien, czy to szloch, czy nawet płacz. Licząc na małą szanse, palce Phila znalazły dłonie Dana na stole i zawinęły się wokół gorącej skóry nadgarstka. Nacisk był lekki, tak lekki ( _czy on go nawet dotykał?_ ), jednak czuł pod palcami każde uderzenie pulsu. To było takie prawdziwe. Phil nagle uświadomił sobie, że Dan istnieje i było to najlepsze uczucie na świecie.

Oczy Dana były zamknięte i mokre, kiedy Phil je odszukał. Brąz jego oczu przemykał w nich jak liście w trakcie jesiennego deszczu.

\- Nie martw się- wyszeptał Phil, wpatrując się w niego. - Będzie dobrze. Ktoś inny będzie cię potrzebował, Dan. Jesteś niesamowity.

Dan wytarł oczy swoją wolną ręką i pociągnął nosem jeszcze kilka razy. Wyszeptał spokojnie.- Dziękuję, Phil- a potem wyzbył nadgarstek z dotyku Phila. To było niesamowicie, niewytłumaczalnie złe, że nikt nie chciał tego chłopca. Dlaczego był tu tak długo? Jak przetrwał jako wyrzutek? Pytania kręciły się w myślach Phila, gdy patrzył na Dana i próbował rozwiązać bezsensowne zagadki.

Nie wziął żadnego jedzenia, zrozumiał Phil, kiedy skończył swój posiłek. Poczuł się przez to winny, przypominając sobie, jak Dan starał się dziś o jego poranne śniadanie, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Boże, to było jakby lata temu. Dzisiaj wydarzyło się zbyt wiele.

\- Będziesz coś jadł?- Phil spytał cicho.

\- Pani Leer wzięła dla mnie kiełbaski i kleik. Ale dziękuję- Dan uśmiechnął się, marszcząc delikatnie nosek.- Co robiłeś przez całe popołudnie?

\- Rozmawiałem z Martynem o tutejszych zasadach, bo pani Leer mnie o to poprosiła. I poznałem jego kolegę, Lenta. Mówił, że cię zna.

Dan skrzywił się, słysząc te słowa.- Lent. Lent kto?

\- Nie wiem. Nie wyglądało to na to, że zna cię osobiście. Przynajmniej mi się tak wydawało, ale koniec końców mówił, że wie kim jesteś- Phil ucichł i uśmiechnął się.- Więc o co chodzi? Jesteś tutaj popularny? Jak długo już tu przebywasz?

\- Trochę długo- Dan przestał płakać, jednak coś ciągle ściągało jego głos w dół.- Wystarczająco długo, żeby ludzie wiedzieli kim jestem, ale nie zadawali się ze mną. Niewiele ludzi mi przeszkadza, wiesz.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ludzie mówią zwykłe cześć, uśmiechają się, albo coś takiego. To nie jest ważne, nawet mnie to nie obchodzi. Czasem wolę zostać sam.

\- Ale nie cały czas- Phil dodał powoli.

\- Może zrobić się samotnie. A ludzie są wybredni jeśli chodzi o przyjaźń. Jestem też  trochę niefortunny. Mam długie ramiona i nogi, dziwne włosy. No i nie umiem grać w piłkę. To znaczy dużo w tym miejscu- Dan zażartował z wagi swych słów, jakby brak umiejętności był prawdziwym problemem gdzieś w głębi.

\- Cóż, nie musisz się o to martwić.

\- Huh?

\- Mówiłem ci, nauczę cię grać. Może jutro?

\- Możemy to zrobić, ale założę się, że będzie padał deszcz-  powiedział Dan. - Dziś wieczorem jest okropna pogoda.

Phil rzucił okiem na najbliższe okno. Deszcz spadał na szybę, woda tryskała razem z nim. Była to gwałtowna ulewa, która brzmiała oszukańczo cicho patrząc przez pryzmat hałasu dobiegającego z kafeterii.

\- Tak- zgodził się Phil, słabo.- Okropna.

>< 

Gdy kolacja się skończyła i stołówka została posprzątana, wszyscy weszli na górę, wchodząc do odpowiednich pokoi.  Zostało im dane trzydzieści minut do ciszy nocnej. więc atmosfera zaczęła powoli rozchodzić się wokół otwartych książek i dyskusji późnego wieczora.

Dan otworzył książkę i zaczął na pierwszej stronie, Martyn czytał komiks, a Phil wpatrywał się w sufit. Sam nie był pewien, co zrobić, ale po pewnym czasie zauważył, że jego oczy opadają, a jego tętno zwalnia.

Wyłączył lampę, owinął wokół siebie prześcieradła i przewrócił się na bok. Czuł na sobie czyjś wzrok, ale był zbyt zmęczony, by odgadnąć tego, kogo obserwował.

>< 

Phil obudził się w środku nocy, gdy twarz Dana zwisała nad jego twarzą, a słabe światło gromadziło się wokół niego w jasnych plamach. Szeptał imię Phila i łagodnie potrząsał jego ramionami w słabym podskoku desperacji.

Phil westchnął, przetarł oczy i wyszeptał coś niewyraźnie.

\- Phil.

\- Dan. Co się stało?

\- Musisz wstać- domagał się cichym szeptem.- Daj spokój. Idziemy na misję.

\- Misję?- Phil powtórzył, niskim głosem. Wciąż był zaspany, jednak zmusił się do podniesienia.

\- Tak. Zanosimy z powrotem tacę- Dan podniósł tacę spod łóżka, na której wciąż spoczywały naczynia. - Mówiłem ci, że coś wymyślę.

Oczy Phila wciąż opadały, jednak trwała mglistość zaczynała zanikać z jego żył, kiedy Dan wspomniał o swoim planie (całkiem szczerze mówiąc, dość okropnym).

\- Dan, nie. Jesteś nienormalny?- Phil nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie samego, skradającego się w ciemnościach tego miejsca, nawet jeśli próbował.- To nie jest dobry pomysł. Co jeśli nas złapią?

\- Shh- Dan zbył go, machając znieważająco ręką.- Nie zostaniemy złapani, obiecuję. A powinieneś wiedzieć, że ja nigdy nie łamię obietnic. Po prostu wstań.

\- Dan, ja nie-

\- Powiedziałeś, że chcesz pomóc- ton Dana był niemal oskarżający. Chłopiec skrzyżował ręce na piersi i przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Wiem, ale-

\- Zrobiłem to dla ciebie dzisiaj rano- Dan przypomniał mu dość kąśliwie.- Naprawdę zostawisz mnie z tym samego?

Poczucie winy uderzyło w żyły Phila i wstrzymując oddech, cicho wymykał się z łóżka i ubierał pantofle na nogi.

Chłopiec wziął ostrożnie naczynia, podczas gdy Dan zajmował się tacą i świeczką, która rzucała światło na ściany ciemnego pomieszczenia. Przeszli przez sypialnię z wyraźnym spokojem, choć Phil niemal wpadł na Dana, gdy ten nagle zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do drzwi.

\- Coś nie tak?

Dan wskazał świeczką na łóżko, rozwiewając senne pyłki kurzu w mrok. Leżał tam Harrison. Z otwartymi ustami, chrapiąc, z wyciągniętą na podłogę ręką. Zajmował prawie cały materac.

\- To Harrison- oznajmił cicho Dan.- Widziałeś go dzisiaj grającego w piłkę, prawda?

\- Tak, nie jestem fanem-  odpowiedział Phil i obserwował tęgiego chłopca z ostrożnością, jakby miał się obudzić.

-Nie?

-Nie ma mowy. Wygląda jak niedźwiedź.

Dan zasłonił usta swoim ramieniem, starając się powstrzymać śmiech i wyprowadził ich z pokoju. Ostrożnie zamykał drzwi, kiedy wyszli na korytarz, zatrzaskując drewno.

\- Dobra. Plan brzmi tak-mówił obracając się na pięcie.- Musimy zanieść tacę do stołówki. Mam dla ciebie walkie-talkie.

Podał Philowi małe szare urządzenie drżącymi palcami. Myśl o tym nieożywionym przedmiocie, zajmującym miejsce Dana, dającym mu jedyną szansę na kontakt z chłopcem sprawiła, że serce mu opadło. Czy zostaną rozdzieleni? To była zaskakująco zniechęcająca myśl. Jeśli było coś gorszego od robienia tego, to było robienie tego samemu.

\- Nie bądź taki przerażony. Jestem pewny, że nie będziemy musieli tego używać. To tylko w razie, gdybyśmy mieli się rozdzielać. Plus, walkie-talkie daje trochę więcej zabawy- kąciki ust Dana uniosły się do góry.- Więc, stołówka. Musimy wejść tylnymi drzwiami, bo przy głównych są kamery.

\- Skąd to wiesz?- Phil popatrzył się na kolegę.

\- Rozglądałem się za nimi dzisiaj. Jest ich dużo. System operacyjny jest w gabinecie pani Leer.

\- Więc musimy iść inną drogą? Nie ma żadnej innej opcji?

\- Albo to, albo włamanie się do jej gabinetu i odłączenie wszystkiego od zasilania.

Phil natychmiast potrząsnął głową, promień świeczki oświetlił jego twarz. Wiedział, że decyzja już została podjęta i, właśnie tak, musieli tę sprawę załatwić. Chłopcy schodzili leniwie, nieufnie na starych schodach, bojąc się, że te mogą zdradzić ich obecność. Kiedy dotarli na dół, Dan zatrzymał się i wystawił głowę, wpatrując się w biurko. Odwrócił się do Phila i kiwnął ręką, bezgłośnie dając mu wszystko do zrozumienia.

Para szła dalej, skradając się po korytarzu, opierając się nieustannie o ściany. Skręcili nagle w stronę drzwi i Dan delikatnie postawił tacę na podłodze.

\- Co robisz?

\- Muszę otworzyć zamek-  poinformował cicho. Wepchnął kawałek drutu w dziurkę od klucza, zwijając go i przekręcając, aż dobył ich odgłos kliknięcia. Potem sięgnął z powrotem po tacę i Phil wszedł za nim do środka.

Chłopiec czuł wstyd, zawiedziony sobą i wypełniony poczuciem winy, ale w pełni rozumiał, że Dan zrobił to dla niego. W pełni dnia. Kiedy było mnóstwo ludzi dookoła. Oddawanie tej przysługi z powrotem było ogromnie ważne dla Phila, jednak chłopiec wciąż rozglądał się po kątach w poszukiwaniu kamer.

\- To jest ten kredens- powiedział Dan, dotykając palcami drewnianej półki. Wsunął tacę i odwrócił się do Phila, który wciąż trzymał naczynia.-  Zostaw to tutaj - rozkazał Dan, biorąc je od Phila i zostawiając na blacie, kiedy ten nic nie zrobił.

\- Nie powinniśmy najpierw, no wiesz, umyć ich? Albo schować? To trochę logiczne, Dan.

\- Nie, będzie dobrze. Tutaj pracują starzy ludzie, nigdy się nie dowiedzą- Dan przez chwilę obserwował Phila, a potem westchnął tak ciężko, że zadrżała atmosfera- Za bardzo się martwisz, Philly. Zaufaj mi, okay?

\- W porządku - Phil potarł twarz, zaskoczony nagłą delikatnością Dana.- W porządku. Ale możemy już wracać? Strasznie się pocę.

\- Ale chcę ich użyć- Dan uniósł walkie-talkie z nadzieją, migoczącą w jego oczach pod martwym światłem.

\- Co?

Dan nacisnął guziczek.- Agencie Lester?

Phil również nacisnął swój i powiedział bardzo oficjalnym tonem.- Agencie Howell. Co się dzieje?

\- Cel misji. Wrócić bezpiecznie do bazy. Odbiór.

\- Oczywiście, agencie. Odbiór.

Twarz Dana zatonęła w szerokim uśmiechu, kiedy chłopcy wchodzili po schodach. Nawet gdy podłoga zaskrzypiała mu pod stopą, a ciało Phila stało się sztywne, pozostał on na jego twarzy. Było to wymowne wynagrodzenie i jeden z tych uśmiechów, które sprawiały, że boli cię szczęka. Jeden z tych uśmiechów, które mogą być całkiem mylące w kontekście.

Kiedy dotarli do pokoju, palce Phila wciąż zaciskały się wokół jego walkie-talkie. Dan usiadł na łóżku, a Phil naciągnął prześcieradła na zmarznięte kończyny.

\- Widzisz, nie było tak źle, prawda?-  Dan mruknął, wciąż oszołomiony swoim życiowym szczęściem.- Mówiłem Ci, że nigdy nie łamię obietnic.

Phil uśmiechnął się i szepnął imię Dana w ciszy, gdy chłopiec zdmuchnął świeczkę. Mrok powrócił do oczu Phila i chłopiec poczuł się niewytłumaczalnie bezpieczny, wszystko na raz. Było to tak silne uczucie, że odetchnął głęboko, jakby został wciągnięty pod wodę i uwolnił się ponad powierzchnię. Jego klatka piersiowa była bańką udręki.

-Tak?

\- Twoje walkie-talkie - powiedział Phil.- Wciąż je mam.

\- Nie martw się. Możesz je zatrzymać, jeśli chcesz- z łóżka Dana dobiegł hałaśliwy szum, który ucichł tak szybko, jak się zaczął. Phil nie mógł go dojrzeć, gdy zmrużył oczy w ciemności. Świat był tak pusty bez jego uśmiechu.

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Jasne. Ale ukryj je bezpiecznie - odparł Dan równie cicho.- Najlepiej schowaj pod poduszką. Ja tak trzymam swoje.

Phil zrobił to, wsuwając przedmiot pod płótno i pchając je stronę zagłówka. Minęło kilka minut ciszy, w której Phil był prawie pewien, że Dan zasnął, dopóki jego głos nie uniósł się w otchłani nicości.

\- Dobranoc, Phil.

Rozległ się grzmot, ponure przypomnienie świata na zewnątrz. Phil wzdrygnął się pod ostrym dźwiękiem, myśląc o tym, jak niebo wydawało się tak strasznie złośliwe wobec świata.

\- Dobranoc, Dan.


	3. Chapter 3

Niedziela była posępnym harmidrem. Niebo było ciemne, szare, zasłane chmurami, które zapowiadały smutny dzień. Phil obudził się, kiedy dochodziła siódma, więc szybko podniósł się z łóżka, żeby zaraz zejść na śniadanie śniadanie. Tapczan Dana było puste i schludnie zaścielone. Natomiast na innych wciąż leżały osoby o nieznanych mu twarzach, ale Martyn nie był jedną z nich. Phil przypomniał sobie czasy, kiedy ten prawdopodobnie by zaczekał, aż jego młodszy brat się obudzi.

Piętnaście minut później, Phil spotkał Dana na stołówce. Chłopiec miał tak jasny uśmiech, że prawie oślepiał. W przeciwieństwie do zeszłej nocy, nie było w nim widać strachu przed czymkolwiek. Dla Phila znaczyło to wiele. Jego szczerość rozchodziła się w każdym kierunku i rozgrzewała jego serce kocem grubym na tyle, żeby zatrzymało to chłód spowodowany odejściem chłopca, z tacką zapełnioną bekonem i jajkami.

\- Dobry- Dan powiedział zanim Phil zdążył usiąść.

\- Dzień dobry- Phil uśmiechając się, poczuł się niemal gorszy od Dana. Nie chciał poetycko rozwodzić się na temat zwykłego uśmiechu, jednak to był _ten_ uśmiech. Na litość boską, to był po prostu jeden z _tych_ uśmiechów. Tych, które sprawiają, że miękną ci nogi. Tych, które powodują ból oczu. Tych, które są tak cudowne i fantastyczne, że nawet słowo _olśniewające_ nie jest wystarczająco dobrym określeniem.

Po prostu- Dan płonął w najbardziej błogi sposób, a Phil nie potrafił _tego_ opisać.

\- Martwiłem się- odrzekł Dan, obserwując jak Phil dość nieporadnie używa noża. Nigdy nie przywykł do korzystania z niego.

\- Tak?

Dan zamieszał łyżką w misce z płatkami, wciąż zainteresowany ruchami Phila i wymamrotał.- Hmh. Myślałem, że się zgubiłeś. Jak ci się spało?

\- Całkiem dobrze- Phil wziął mały kęs jedzenia i przełknął go powoli.-  A tobie?

\- Nie było źle.

\- I, um- Phil przerwał, żeby połknąć chleb i ułożyć zdanie w myślach. To było tak, jakby decydować, czy rzucić granat, czy pociągnąć za spust. Wiedział, że roztrzaskałoby to miłą atmosferę niczym szybę, ale i tak to powiedział.- Jak się czujesz... po tym, co stało się wczoraj z panną Leer, wiesz.

\- Dobrze.

Phil popatrzył na niego. Chłopiec spojrzał w dół i pomieszał w misce. Jego uśmiech trochę zmalał, był mniej intensywny. Wciąż tam był - Phil wiedział, że wiele by musiało się zdarzyć, żeby zniszczyć tak promienny uśmiech - ale zaczynał zanikać, pozostawiając po sobie malutkie fragmenty.

Phil nie chciał doprowadzić do zaniku uśmiechu Dana Howella, ale właśnie to zrobił.

\- Phil, ja zawsze mam się dobrze. Nie musisz o to pytać- Dan odpowiedział miękko.

\- Muszę pytać. Oczywiście, że muszę. Nie musisz ciągle chodzić i udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. To jest głupie. Masz prawo być ponury, kiedy coś nie idzie po twojej myśli i nie musisz tego ukrywać.

\- Jeśli tak to według ciebie wygląda, to zawsze byłbym smutny- Dan był osobą, której pozwalano współczuć sobie samemu, ponieważ szkoda przychodziła w tak małych dawkach. – Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest. Wiem co zrobić, żeby czuć się dobrze.

\- Nie, wiesz jak ukrywać smutek.

Dan nie odpowiedział. Prawdopodobnie nie wiedział jak.

Phil wziął gryz jajka, potem kolejny i kolejny. Głosy przepływały obok nich, gubiąc się w hałasie deszczu.

\- Myślisz, że mógłbyś nauczyć mnie dziś grać? - Dan spytał jak gdyby nic nie miało miejsca. Był takim dzieckiem, na to wyglądało. Nie tym, które ucieka od problemów, tylko takim, które udaje, że nie istnieją.

Phil przełknął kawałki jedzenia, które miał w buzi i odpowiedział.- Nie wiem. Pozwolą nam na to? Na zewnątrz jest brzydka pogoda.

\- Może. Zwykle nam pozwalają dopóki za bardzo się nie wybrudzimy- Dan zamilkł na moment.- Ale mógłbyś?

\- Nauczyć cię? Tak, pewnie. Znaczy, nie jestem profesjonalistą czy coś, ale trochę wiem. Powiedziałem, że to zrobię, a ja też nie łamię obietnic. A raczej danych słów. Nie łamię słów.

Dan prawie się zaśmiał i jego oczy były tak łagodne, kiedy spojrzał w oczy Phila. Był zbiorem pięknych, pastelowych cieni.- To dobrze, kolego. Nie musisz być profesjonalistą. Sam nie chcę nim być, po prostu chcę wiedzieć jak grać. Wiesz, jak celnie strzelać i biec z piłką tak, żeby jej nie stracić.

\- To mogę zrobić- Phil powiedział.- Pewnie, nauczę cię.

Dan podziękował mu. Chłopcy dokończyli śniadanie w ciszy, z okazjonalnym skrzypnięciem metalu o porcelanowy talerz. Dan był daleko, gdzieś w swojej głowie, na odległej planecie. Phil miał silną potrzebę do dołączenia do niego, gdziekolwiek by nie był. Wiedział, że myśli mogą być czasem okropnie samotne, a on nie chciał, żeby Dan był sam.

Upłynęło dużo czasu, zanim znowu się odezwali. Po powrocie na górę zobaczyli starannie złożony mundurek, który leżał na łóżku Phila. Dan stanął za chłopcem z cichym wydechem. Był tak blisko, że Phil poczuł oddech na karku, zmuszając do wyprostowania kręgosłupa. Walczył z dreszczem, który wdzierał się na jego ciało.

\- Zgaduję, że idziesz jutro do szkoły- Dan westchnął.- Szkoda, kolego. To miejsce jest do bani.

\- Przynajmniej będziesz miał z kim rozmawiać.

\- Sugerujesz, że nie mam żadnych przyjaciół?- w głosie Dana można było wyczuć ból. Jego oczy przebiegły po twarzy Phila.

Phila zabolały te słowa. Cała jego pewność siebie spłynęła z języka i uciekła przez okno. „Po co to w ogóle powiedział?” Był takim idiotą.

\- Przepraszam, to nie tak – chłopiec wymamrotał.- Nie o to mi chodziło. Ja tylko-

\- Żartuję- Dan zaczął się śmiać. Ten dźwięk był tak łagodny, że niemal przepraszający. Jakby popełnił błąd, czy coś. Niemniej jednak, rozplątał kulę napiętych nerwów w żołądku Phila. - To jest fajne. W rzeczywistości jest genialne. Wspaniale będzie mieć kogoś, z kim można porozmawiać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieć razem lekcje- Phil odrzekł.

\- Tak. W innym wypadku nie byłoby tak świetnie.

Philowi chwilę zajęło wieszanie uniformu w szafie, ponieważ chciał mieć wszystkie ciuchy ładnie ułożone. Przez cały ten czas Dan podziwiał jego czapkę. Tak go zaintrygowała, że Phil zaoferował mu oddanie jej, jednak ten odmówił i odłożył ją na łóżko.

Chłopcy wcale się nie zdziwili, że na zewnątrz nikogo nie było, kiedy w końcu zdecydowali się opuścić budynek. Na powierzchni trawy w oddali kłębiła się mgła, a kropelki wody płynęły kilometrami po ich skórze.

Znaleźli najbliższą bramkę, ich buty grzęzły w błocie. Dan rzucił piłkę na ziemię.

\- Więc- przemówił uciszając tym na chwilę burzę.- od czego zaczynamy?

Phil skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że chęć Dana do zdobywania nowych umiejętności nie była fascynująca. Ale ciężar odpowiedzialności obarczał jego plecy, ciągnąc w dół jak kotwicę.

\- Zeszłego lata, kiedy były te fale upałów, mój brat nauczył mnie jak dobrze strzelać- Phil zaczął od trafnej anegdoty.- Mówił, że trzeba uderzać piłkę bokiem stopy, nie przodem.

Dan patrzył z powagą. Jego oczy były wąskie, usta rozchylone. Zmarszczył brwi. Deszcz zmoczył jego włosy, przez co opadły one na czoło.

\- Tak, patrz- Phil wyczuł, że chłopiec nie patrzył na niego, gdy kopnął piłkę, demonstrując akcję z umiarkowaniem. – Tak to ma wyglądać. Upewnij się, że palce w ogóle nie dotykają piłki. To jest kluczowe. Rozumiesz?

Dan kiwnął głową, powoli, ale zdecydowanie.

\- Nie powinieneś też patrzeć na swoje stopy.

\- To jest głupie- Dan mruknął.- Skąd w takim razie mam wiedzieć, w którą stronę biegnę?

\- Pomyśl o tym jak o kolejce górskiej. Nie kontrolujesz jej, ale wiezie cię tam, gdzie powinna. No i też nie patrzysz w dół, jak nią jedziesz. To jest głupie. Ufasz jej na tyle, żeby cię poprowadziła, tak? Teraz spróbuj- Phil podał delikatnie piłkę Danowi. Wiatr był powolny i niezagrażający. Kompletnie inny od obecnej pogody.

Dan zlizał kroplę deszczu z ust i patrzył jak spływała z jego skóry, dopóki nie spadła na ziemię.

\- Już?- spytał lękliwie.

\- Po prostu strzel- Phil odrzekł i odsunął się trochę do tyłu.

\- Okay- słowo to opuściło usta chłopca, kręte i rozwlekłe. Wziął głośny oddech, a potem drugi i wymusił kopnięcie piłki. Poszybowała w lewy słupek, mijając się z celem o trochę więcej niż ułamek.

Obrócił się i popatrzył na Phila. Jego oczy zdawały się mówić „przecież ci mówiłem” w najbardziej martwym tonie jak to możliwe.

Phil posłał mu łamiące się spojrzenie. –Spróbuj jeszcze raz- poinstruował nieugięty.

Z niechętnym westchnięciem i pędzlem ciężkiej od deszczu grzywki opadającej na oczy, Dan upuścił piłkę w polu bramkowym. Tym razem, gdy dokonał strzału i znowu przegapił cel, Phil zauważył, że pod wpływem chwili zdawał się zapominać o radzie, którą dostał. Próbował raz po raz, ale nadal nie wychodziło, cały czas kopiąc piłkę palcami i spoglądając w dół.

Phil czuł, jak powietrze zdaje się rozrzedzać wokół aury Dana, co świadczy o tym, że jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała. Phil tak naprawdę nie wiedział co robić, więc po prostu pozwalał mu grać. Pozwalał mu mijać bramkę, aż w końcu złamał się pod grzmiącym niebem.

\- Na Boga!

Wrzasnął z irytacji i kopnął gniewnie kawałek błota. Błyskawica rozbłysła bezdusznie, a potem zgasła jak żarówka.

\- Jestem w to okropny i nawet się nie poprawiam. Nie potrafię nawet zdobyć gola na pustą bramkę! Robię to co mówisz, Phil, naprawdę. Staram się, przysięgam ja-

\- Dan, nie poddawaj się. Wcale nie jest tak źle.

\- Nie jest źle? Nie ma tu nawet cholernego bramkarza, a ja nie potrafię wycelować w siatkę!

\- Dan-

\- To był głupi pomysł. Przepraszam, to był naprawdę głupi pomysł. Marnujemy tylko czas. Chodźmy do środka i się zagrzejmy- Dan pokręcił głową. Jego głos zadrżał agresywnie. Chłopiec wycisnął swoją wilgotną koszulę, przyciskając ją do twarzy w jakimś proteście.

\- Nigdzie nie wracamy, dopóki nie trafisz do bramki- Phil czekał na jego reakcję, ale Dan stał sztywno z koszulką wciąż przyciśniętą do twarzy. Nie ruszył się do momentu, w którym woda nie zaczęła padać z nieba i tworzyć kałuże wokół jego stóp.

\- Chodź tu- Phil wyciągnął piłkę zza siatki i postawił ją na linii pola karnego.

\- Phil- Dan prawie błagał.- Phil, ja nie potrafię…

On to robił, próbował patrzeć mu martwo w oczy. Tak jak ludzie, którzy mają coś do powiedzenia, ale boją się odezwać. Na twarzy Dana była gruba, brzydka smuga zakłopotania - metaforycznie. Nic w Danie nie było brzydkie, w ogóle nic.

\- Zamknij się, chcę ci pomóc- Phil powiedział.

Gorzki wiatr zatańczył w powietrzu, gdy Phil położył dłonie na ramionach Dana. Ich głowy znajdowały się tak blisko siebie, że wszystko zlewało się w całość. Sprawiało, że wszystko było niewyraźne. Philowi nie udało się stworzyć spójnych myśli, gdy warstwy ziemi przesuwały się jedna na drugą. Wszystko było bałaganem, ale takim, który miał sens.

\- To wszystko nie ma sensu- Dan wymamrotał. Jego głoś wciąż był ponury, ale nieco bardziej delikatny.

\- Po prostu spróbuj jeszcze raz. Tylko tym razem trochę wolniej- słowa Phila zawirowały wokół uszu Dana, gdzie krótkie włosy były niesamowicie zakręcone.- A ja ci pomogę, kiedy coś pójdzie źle.

To była tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy wzrok chłopca znowu skupiał się na ziemi, a Phil podnosił swój palec do góry tuż pod jego mokrą żuchwą.

\- Nie patrz w dół- prawie wyszeptał. Był pewien, że Dan tego nie usłyszał. Tak samo jak był pewien faktu, że nie był w stanie oddychać przez dotyk skóry Dana.

\- Przepraszam- Dan walczył z dreszczem, a Phil poczuł, jak jego ciało się napina i nagle rozluźnia.. Jego ramiona zadrżały, gdy poddał się szorstkości.

\- Wszystko dobrze- Phil powiedział delikatnie.- Po prostu patrz na ten kąt, dokładnie tu. I się przygotuj.

\- Tak jest dobrze, Phil? To, jak uderzam piłkę?

Phil spojrzał na stopę Dana zbliżającą się do piłki. Jego palec u nogi był tuż obok brudnej strony.- Tak jest w porządku. Teraz użyj wewnętrznej strony kopnij ją i miej oczy skierowane do przodu.

Przez moment pustki, Dan wziął głęboki wdech, zatrzymując powietrze w płucach. To była chwila, w której jakby rzeczy nigdy nie były ciszej, tak jakby wszystko na świecie umarło. Lub w ogóle nigdy nie żyło. To miało więcej sensu.

Phil był świadomy tego, jak Dan zdawał się kontrolować cały wszechświat w tym momencie i chciał to zaburzyć, powiedzieć   _Oddychaj za mnie, bo ja nie mogę,_  tak jakby jego własne istnienie zależało od Dana. Oczywiście tak nie było. Oczywiście. Nikt nie jest zależny od drugiej osoby. To było... To było po prostu głupie.

Dan nagle sapnął i przejechał dłońmi po włosach.

\- Co się stało?- Rzeczywistość balansowała w podeszwach butów Phila. Była w nim wielka rządza tego, aby Dan zdobył gola, nawet jeśli tylko raz.

\- Wyglądam jak idiota.

\- Nie, nie wyglądasz. Oczywiście, że nie. Praktyka czyni mistrza. Każdy kiedyś strzelał swoją pierwszą bramkę - dłoń Phila wciąż leżała przy szyi Dana, naciskając na jego grzbiet w górnej części kręgosłupa.

 

Dał mu miękki uścisk, przez skórę, prosto wewnątrz ciała. Ciśnienie zdawało się uspokajać sztywność Dana.

Kiedy jego ramiona rozluźniły się, a on rozprostował plecy, Phil poczuł się tak, jakby trzymał Dana w górze, że gdyby poruszył dłonią, upadłby. Wszystko byłoby zrujnowane. I nigdy nie czuł się tak odpowiedzialny za cokolwiek w swoim życiu, jak za zaufanie tego chłopca.

\- Dawaj Dan. Strzelaj.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, piłka powędrowała prosto do siatki. Stało to się w ułamku sekundy, jak iskra ognia, ale na pewno się stało.

\- Tak! Phil, Phil, udało mi się!- Dan wyrzucił rękę w powietrze, biegając po boisku. Podskoczył raz, potem drugi, podekscytowany na twarzy. Spojrzał na Phila szeroko otwartymi oczami i na wpół otwartymi ustami. Wpatrywał się w niego, jakby chciał spytać, czy też to widział? Był jak fajerwerki, które ktoś właśnie wypuścił, wybuchając radosnymi wybuchami, które tliły się intensywnie.

\- Wiedziałem, że dasz radę. Mówiłem ci o tym. Mówiłem, prawda?- Phil obserwował chłopca, który promieniował radością. Miał dziwną ochotę, by go przytulić. Pragnienie spoczęło na jego skórze i spowodowało swędzenie. Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, jak by to było. Miękko. Zimno. Mokro. Bezpiecznie. W porządku i całkowicie źle, prawdopodobnie.

\- Pozwól mi spróbować jeszcze raz- Dan już dobrał się do piłki i przygotowywał się, zanim te słowa zdążyły dotrzeć do uszu Phila.

Po raz drugi Dan zachował się prawidłowo. Oczy skierowane miał w przód, stopa wracała i idealnie zderzała się ze śliską powierzchnią. Piłka wystrzeliła w dolny róg, szybciej niż światło, i zatrzymała się w tylnej części siatki.

To było genialne. Może najlepsze, jakie Phil kiedykolwiek widział. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, jak jego oczy zmrużyły się od jego uśmiechu, nici dumy przyszytej w kąciki warg. Jego następny ruch był głupi. Phil o tym wiedział, ale... Cóż, to była tylko jedna z tych rzeczy. To bodziec chwili.

Podszedł do Dana i owinął wokół niego ręce, kładąc niespokojnie ciężar swojego ciała na jego ramionach. Trzymał go mocno, tak mocno. Ciepło kolorów przesuwało się po jego szyi. I tak, oczywiste było, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien był tego zrobić, ale tego dokonał. Zrobił to.

Najgorsze nie było jednak to, że to zrobił, ale to, że tak to utrzymywał. Nie poruszył się, kiedy Dan oddychał ostro, prosto w jego klatkę piersiową. Nie chodziło o to, że on też nie mógł się ruszyć, ale tego nie chciał.

Dan był bałaganem deszczu i życia, a Phil trzymał go w najbardziej zdenerwowany sposób. Jak wtedy, gdy pijesz filiżankę herbaty i rozlewasz ją na rękę, ale ty nie chcesz jej upuścić, bo wszędzie by się rozlała, a ty nie miałbyś jak tego powstrzymać.

Dan nie ruszał się przez chwilę. Chwileczkę, ale to był najdłuższy moment w życiu Phila, kiedy stał tam, przyklejony do Dana, myśląc _proszę, zrób coś_.

 

I w końcu to zrobił. Jego ręce splątały się wokół pleców Phila, a jego wilgotne włosy łaskotały delikatnie jego szyję. Opuścił głowę z wyraźną niechęcią i uścisnął chłopca. Serce Phila wykonało fikołka. A potem zakręciło się.

\- To było niesamowite ... - Phil pierwszy przemówił, walcząc z gulą w gardle i wywołanymi erupcjami w żołądku. Rozluźnił uchwyt i cofnął się. Podeszwy ślizgały mu się w błocie. - Jestem dumny. Jestem naprawdę dumny. Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedział. Przepraszam.

Dan uśmiechnął się.- Za co przepraszasz?

\- Nie wiem- Phil odrzekł. Nie pamiętał za co. Nie wiedział nawet, czy był do tego jakiś powód, ale przeprosiny wydawały mu się jak najbardziej na miejscu. Jakby popełnił błąd, albo coś takiego. Przekroczył linię, na którą nie powinien był stawać. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak paranoiczny jest ten sierociniec.

\- W porządku- Dan powiedział.

Phil lubił go. Bardzo, bardzo mocno. Był po prostu tak uroczy, kochany, delikatny i piękny. Chłopcy nie powinni być piękni, ale Dan był. Wydawało się, że łamał wszystkie zasady.

Burza była jak dotąd najbliżej horyzontu i wszystko było ciemne, ale Phil się nie bał. Nawet trochę.

\- Myślisz, że znowu będzie błyskać? - zapytał Dan, podniecony, spoglądając w stronę piłki w siatce. -Myślę, że powinienem. Chcę zobaczyć, czy mogę...

\- Chłopcy!- głos zabrzmiał ponad gromem piorunów. Niebo rozbłysło się elektrycznością, a Phil zmrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec postać idącą w ich kierunku. Deszcz padał ciężko na jego rzęsy, mętniąc jego wzrok, ale nietrudno było stwierdzić, że kontury postaci wyglądały jak pani Leer.

\- O, Boże- wymamrotał Dan pod nosem.

\- O co chodzi?- Phil zmarszczył brwi, roztrzęsiony i zdezorientowany.- Nie pozwolili nam wyjść?

Dan zagryzł wargi i zawzięcie pokręcił głową.

\- Dan! Mówiłeś, że możemy… Powiedziałeś...

\- Co, na Boga, obaj sobie myśleliście? – pani Leer, wymamrotała zdenerwowana. Wyglądała jak zwiędły kwiatek. - Spójrzcie na was obydwu! Macie pojęcie, ile czasu zajmie zmycie całego błota z waszych ubrań?- cisza.- Cóż, macie do powiedzenia coś na waszą obronę?

Phil spojrzał na Dana. Powoli topił się pod szarym niebem.

Wziął wdech i zaczął -Proszę pani, ja-

\- Dan, spodziewałam się po tobie czegoś więcej. Jesteś tutaj wystarczająco długo, żeby znać wszystkie zasady- - warknęła i spojrzała na Phila groźnie. - Phil, a co do ciebie-

\- To nie była jego wina, proszę pani - spróbował Dan. - Szczerze mówiąc, to w ogóle nie jego wina. To był mój pomysł. Powiedziałem mu, że możemy wyjść na zewnątrz. Powiedziałem mu ...

 

\- Wystarczy, dziękuję, Dan. Sama zadecyduję, czyja to wina i kto zostanie ukarany.

\- Ale proszę pani-

\- Wystarczy- uciszyła go kobieta. Phil nie był w stanie spojrzeć w jego stronę, ale mógł poczuć oczy chłopca wpatrujące się w jego twarz.

\- Mam już dość rozmawiania z tobą, Dan. To, że jesteś tu tak długo, nie oznacza, że masz więcej przywilejów niż ktokolwiek inny. Tutaj ja ustalam zasady. Mówię, co można, a czego nie. Czy w ten sposób rozmawiałbyś kiedykolwiek ze swoją matką?

\- Nigdy nie miałem nawet na to okazji - Dan ponuro rzucił słowa w powietrze. Phil w końcu spojrzał na niego, ale nie znalazł oczu. Chłopiec obawiał się, że jego spojrzenie nie było mile widziane.

Pani Leer najwyraźniej nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, pomyślał Phil, kiedy odsunęła język z kącika ust i powiedziała.- Więc teraz postanawiasz być cicho, kiedy zadałam ci pytanie.

Dan wbił swojego trampka głęboko w kałużę błota, ignorując ją. Phil nie miał do niego pretensji. Ale wciąż był wściekły. Jak mógł nie być? Dan celowo naraził ich na ryzyko tego, czego Phil najbardziej się bał.

Gdy wiatr zawiał, nad boiskiem przetoczyła się chrapliwa surowość. Dan naciągnął rękawy na dłonie, bawiąc się mokrym materiałem. Było zimno i powinni przynieść swoje płaszcze. _Dlaczego przynajmniej ich nie wzięli?_

\- Dobra, wejdźcie do środka. Teraz. Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyście obaj przeziębili się przed pójściem do szkoły - pani Leer strzeliła palcami, niecierpliwa i rozdrażniona. Phil zrobił tylko kilka kroków naprzód, zanim złapała go za ramię, a czerwone paznokcie wbiły się lekko w ciało.

\- Zostawiłam twój mundurek na łóżku. Chciałabym, żebyś go przymierzył- rozkazała. Phil skinął głową, czując się nieswojo. Kobieta niechętnie puściła jego ramię. Dan patrzył na niego, czuł ból.

Phil zaczął iść w kierunku budynku. Wyglądał jak kula ognia. Burza migotała wokół krawędzi połysku.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Dan pochyla się nad błotnistą piłką, a pani Leer prawie krzyknęła, trochę histeryczne, i wyrwała mu ją. – No chyba nie.

\- Nie, proszę pani. To niesprawiedliwe!- Dan protestował głośno. - Przykro mi z powodu łamania zasad, nie powinienem tego robić. Jest mi przykro, ale naprawdę, naprawdę jej potrzebuję! Uczę się grać i... Tylko nie to, może pani wziąć cokolwiek innego!

\- No i znowu-  pani Leer pokręciła przeraźliwie głową.- Ty się nie uczysz, Dan. Nigdy tego nie robisz. Dlatego biorę od ciebie piłkę. Może zaczniesz mnie w końcu słuchać. Możesz ją odzyskać pod koniec tygodnia.

\- Koniec tygodnia?

\- Myślę, że tak będzie odpowiednie. Nie patrz tak na mnie, to twoja wina. Waszej dwójki. Znasz zasady. Nie chcę, żebyś grał jakąkolwiek piłką, dopóki ja ci nie pozwolę. Zrozumiano?

 

\- W ogóle nie mogę grać? Nawet z innymi?- twarz Dana była wypełniona przygnębieniem. Wyglądał, jakby chciał płakać. Phil mógł już poczuć jego łzy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, ale też trochę mu współczuł. Wiedział, jak bardzo chciał poprawić swoje umiejętności i tak bardzo, jak złamał zasady, nie wydawało mu się to całkiem sprawiedliwe, aby odebrać mu możliwość poprawiania umiejętności. Popełnił błąd i przeprosił. To wystarczyło, a przynajmniej powinno.

\- Nie, nie możesz – pani Leer przeszyła go swoim spojrzeniem. - Teraz, do środka. Pośpiesz się. Zachorujesz.

Dan oddychał, kompletnie nieszczęśliwy, a Phil przyglądał mu się, gdy szedł po trawie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że ciebie też nie ominie kara, Phil- głos panny Leer zszokował go. - Dla ciebie też będą jakieś konsekwencję. To wcale nie jest dobry początek, prawda?

Phil nie mógł oderwać oczu od Dana, przesuwając się w stronę wejścia. Ramiona chłopca zwisały bezwładnie, jak gdyby zostały do tego wyszkolone. Chłopiec nie podniósł wzroku z błotnistej ziemi.

\- Nie, proszę pani.

>< 

Phil nie widział Dana przez długi czas. Umył się, przebrał w suche ciuchy i zjadł obiad w kompletnej samotności. Deszcz spływał po jego humorze i wyobrażał sobie same siebie, siedzącego pod wielką szarą chmurą.

Kiedy posprzątał po swojej marnej próbie zjedzenia czegokolwiek, położył się na łóżku z żołądkiem, który nie był pełniejszy niż wcześniej. W powietrzu unosił się szum wygładzonych rozmów, chłopcy w pokoju bawili się zabawkami i głośno się śmiali, kontrolowani wyłącznie przez pogodę. Martyn zniknął na dole z Lentem podczas tego chłodnego popołudnia.

Dan pojawił się w pokoju około trzeciej i cicho poszedł do swojego łóżka, lekko stąpając po podłodze. Było to całkiem oczywiste, że nie chciał nikomu przeszkadzać ani przyciągać uwagi, kiedy naciągał na głowę kołdrę. Jego włosy były wciąż lekko wilgotne, zauważył Phil, ale był ubrany inaczej, w szorty i koszulę z długimi rękawami. _Nie miał żadnej z krótkimi rękawami?_

\- Dan- Phil powiedział cicho jego imię. Nic. Zszedł z łóżka i szturchnął delikatnie chłopca pod pościelą. Ciało poruszyło się delikatnie.- Dan?

Jego twarz wynurzyła się spod spodu, włosy musnęły mu twarz, a brązowe oczy zaiskrzyły.

\- Tak?- powiedział cicho i nieco obco.- Co jest?

Phil zmarszczył brwi.- Gdzie byłeś?

\- Nie wiem. Ukrywałem się?

\- Przed czym?

\- Przed tobą- Dan wybełkotał.

Przewrócił się na bok i przycisnął policzek do dłoni. Phil wziął to za sygnał, żeby go zostawić. Chłopiec zrobił krok do tyłu, zanim znów wrócił do łóżka. Popatrzył na Dana z irytacją.

\- Co masz na myśli, ukrywałeś się przede mną? Co zrobiłem źle? - Phil skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, gdy Dan spojrzał na niego.

\- Nic. Nic nie zrobiłeś, oczywiście, że nie. Ja tylko… Nie chciałem cię znaleźć, bo- Dan przerwał, żeby wziąć głęboki oddech. Wszystko było ciche.- Myślałem, że jesteś na mnie zły.

Phil nie wiedział zbytnio co powiedzieć. Wcześniejsza bańka irytacji zdawała się powoli słabnąć, zostawiając tylko lekkie ukłucie w piersi.

\- Nie jestem- Phil powiedział. Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął bawić się białym prześcieradłem, ponieważ było to rozproszeniem dla Dana, który teraz siedział wyprostowany przy zagłówku. - Cóż, jest w porządku. Nie powiedziałeś mi, że nie dostaliśmy zgody na wyjście na zewnątrz, i to było trochę... denerwujące. Ale myślę, że to w porządku. To nie jest wielka sprawa, takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Nie przejmuj się tym.

\- Tak, ale- oczy Dana były jak pierścienie ognia, głos przesiąknięty nadzieją i zaskoczeniem.- Ale nie jesteś zły?

Phil znów wzruszył ramionami, nie podnosząc wzroku znad prześcieradła na kolanach. Zakręcił nitkę wokół palca i pociągnął.

\- Przepraszam, że wpakowałem cię w kłopoty, Phil. Wiem, że to było głupie, ale naprawdę myślałem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie powinienem był tego robić, bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciałbym umieć grać. Powinienem po prostu poczekać do jutra Wtedy nadal byśmy mogli grać, a ty nadal byłbyś moim przyjacielem - wyrzucił z siebie. - Ale zepsułem to i teraz nie możemy w ogóle grać. Przepraszam.

Rzecz w tym, że Phil chciał być zły. Nie był, ale chciał być. Może po prostu chciał poczuć gniew, chociaż raz w życiu. Nigdy nic go nie zdenerwowało. Oczywiście, zawsze miał krótką chwilę wściekłości, ale w końcu każdy cios krwawił, niezależnie od tego, czy boli, czy nie.

Poza tym, to nie było tak. Phil wiedział, że to nie to.

To był Dan. To był Dan i jego wszystko i _kiedy ostatnio to nie był Dan?_. Był centrum wszechświata, na to wyglądało. Ta wyszukana i wspaniała osoba, złożona z tak luźnych i wystrzępionych końców, nie mogła go zdefiniować. Phil chciał przesunąć palcami po każdym kręgu pleców Dana i policzyć luki, ponieważ chciał znaleźć rzeczy, których nikt inny nie miał okazji. Wszystko w nim było pastelowe i delikatne, a Phil czuł się, jakby musiał go chronić za wszelką cenę.

Oczy Phila podążały za kropelką wody z włosów Dana, aż po kolano, do jej zaginięcia w szortach. Ciepła skóra wchłonęła wilgoć i kiedy Phil podniósł wzrok, chłopiec obserwował go.

 _Boże_ , pomyślał Phil. _Jesteś naprawdę uroczy, ty_. Ponieważ Dan był po prostu wspaniały, był. Ale to nie było w porządku. To nie było w porządku. Chłopcy nie byli śliczni, chłopcy nie byli piękni. Chłopcy byli chłopcami. Chłopcy mogli grać w piłkę nożną, chłopcy nie płakali. Dan był chłopcem, Phil był chłopcem i Phil zastanawiał się, dlaczego musi sobie to przypomnieć.

Mimo to, przebił się przez głowę pełną kłębków myśli i wyzywająco dotknął palcami jego ramienia.- Nadal jestem twoim przyjacielem. W porządku – powiedział wzruszony. Jego ton był łamliwy.

\- Tak- Dan miał nadzieję.- Obiecujesz?

\- Na mały palec- Phil podał chłopcu swój palec i Dan zawinął swój wokół niego.  Obrzucili się serdecznym uśmiechem, który wydawał się wesoły (o ile to możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności) zakończyć tę rozmowę.

Cisza unosiła się w powietrzu między nimi przez chwilę, gdy deszcz padał na stary, zamurowany dach.

\- Dlaczego twoje włosy są jeszcze mokre?- Phil przerwał ciszę, spoglądając na włosy Dana, wciąż mocno wilgotne.

\- Strasznie długo wysychają, prawda?- powiedział Dan i podniósł ręce do głowy, zirytowany.- Wyobraź sobie, że mam tak za każdym razem, gdy biorę prysznic. To takie denerwujące, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.

\- Dlaczego to trwa tak długo?- Phil wyciągnął rękę i lekko dotknął mokrych włosów Dana.

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu zawsze tak było, nawet gdy byłem dzieckiem. Miałem dużo włosów, kiedy byłem mały - powiedział. – To jest strasznie nudne, siedzenie i suszenie ich, więc teraz po prostu je zostawiam. To trwa dłużej, ale przynajmniej nie marnuję życia.

Phil prychnął i przycisnął kolana do piersi, gdy usiadł na łóżku. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, obserwując Dana, a potem powiedział.- Dlaczego po prostu nie skorzystasz z suszarki? Widziałem ich kilka, kiedy wcześniej brałem prysznic.

\- Suszarki? One są dla dziewcząt, Phil- Dan zaniósł się śmiechem, jakby była to błahostka.

\- Nie są- Phil pokręcił głową.

\- Są. A ja z całą pewnością nie jestem dziewczyną, Philly- Dan bezczelnie szturchnął jego żebro. Phil sfałszował głębokie spojrzenie i odskoczył.

\- Jeśli byłyby dla dziewczyn, to by ich tutaj nie było- bronił się.- W sierocińcu dla chłopców.

Dan tylko wzruszył ramionami i powiedział- Nie ważne.

 Jego uśmiech pozostał nieruchomy na twarzy, mały, ale widoczny, a jego rysy były ciepłe. Gdzieś pomiędzy następującymi po sobie momentami szepnął- Wiem, że to głupie, by pytać, ale ... Czy wiesz, jak długo zostajesz?

Phil spojrzał na niego i zapytał- Zostajesz? Masz na myśli tutaj?

Dan skinął potwierdzająco głową.

\- Nie jestem pewien, szczerze mówiąc. Myślę, że mój wujek powinien wkrótce wracać. Może nawet zanim odzyskamy piłkę.

\- Co?- oczy Dana rozszerzyły się, sięgając do pełnych kół w głowie. - Wraca? Żeby cię zabrać?

\- Tak, oczywiście, że tak.

\- Oczywiście, że tak? Wiesz, że nie jest to normalne, prawda? - spojrzenie Dana było kłopotliwe.- Phil, to sierociniec. Kiedy tu przyjedziesz, to tutaj zostajesz. Czy twój wuj powiedział ci, że wróci?

\- Nie, ale... Phil nie był w stanie powstrzymać nieprzyjemnego śmiechu, który wyleciał z jego ust.- Cóż, nie powiedział, że tego nie zrobi. On po prostu wróci, Dan. Wróci. Nie zostawiłby mnie w tym miejscu na zawsze. To głupie. On mnie kocha.

\- Oczywiście, że kocha, ale to może być trochę skomplikowane- Dan siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i patrzył ciepło na Phila. - Czasami dorośli robią rzeczy, których nie chcą wyjaśnić. Nie czyni ich to złymi i nie oznacza, że cię nie kochają. To po prostu znaczy, że nie jesteśmy wystarczająco dorośli, aby to zrozumieć, więc nam nie mówią.

To nie wydało się Philowi w porządku i na pewno nie wydawało się to właściwe. Jego wuj nie był jak inni dorośli. Nie był złym mężczyzną i nie był skomplikowany. Kochał Phila, kochał Martyna i na pewno miał po nich wrócić.

\- Dan, nie rozumiesz. Mój wujek taki nie jest. Nigdy nie zostawiłby mnie w takim miejscu.

\- Hej, tutaj nie jest tak źle. Jestem tu od zawsze- Dan wymamrotał, zdrapując kawałek tapety ze ściany. Był uszkodzony i wyblakły, najprawdopodobniej ze starości. To był pasujący tutaj widok.

\- Tak, ale to dlatego, że nikt cię nie chce- w chwili gdy Phil wypowiedział te słowa, uderzył go huk żalu, który eksplodował iskrami po jego skórze, paląc go. Twarz Dana posmutniała, a jego oczy zapadły się jak pomniki z cementu.

Wyglądał na wrażliwego i zranionego, a Phil nosił swoje poczucie winy jak płaszcz, zapięty na guziki.

\- Dzięki-  głos Dana był roztrzęsiony, nierówny jak ostra strona noża.

\- Przepraszam. Nie to miałem na myśli, przepraszam- Phil nie wiedział, gdzie patrzeć, gdzie położyć ręce, ani gdzie usiąść. Wygłaszał nieprzerwane przeprosiny. Wepchnął palce pod kolana i spojrzał na Dana.

Przez długi czas nic nie mówił, a kiedy to zrobił, jego głos był zraniony.- W porządku- wyrzucił. Jednak to tylko sprawiło, że Phil poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. To było jak człowiek wiosłujący na łodzi z dwoma przebiciami, mówiący, że nie tonie. Oczywiście, że tak. Dan był człowiekiem na łodzi, a Phil był tym, który go złamał, a morze było ciszą między nimi. Fale rozbłysły w powietrzu, bezlitosne.

\- Nie, nie jest. Przepraszam. Ludzie cię chcą, Dan. Oczywiście, że ludzie cię pragną, mnóstwo ludzi... -Phil wyrzucił słowa, żeby uniknąć ciszy.- Przepraszam. Nie wiem nic o tobie i jest mi przykro. Czasami mówię takie rzeczy. Rzeczy, których nie mam na myśli. Wszyscy to robimy. Przepraszam, że jesteś tu od tak dawna i jesteś samotny. Nie miałem na myśli tego, co powiedziałem, przysięgam, że nie. Nie tak to dobieram. Obiecuję na mały palec. Ludzie cię chcą, nawet jeśli na to nie wygląda.  Ludzie też mnie czasami nie chcą. Właściwie to przez większość czasu, ale to tylko jedna z tych rzeczy. Przepraszam-

\- Przestań to mówić-  powiedział w końcu Dan, ale nie brzmiało gniewnie, nawet nie irytująco. Jego ton mówił, że jakoś znalazł spokój w tej całej pieśni.

 

\- Przykro mi - powtórzył Phil, ciszej.  Dan westchnął, a jego wargi lekko uniosły się lekko w górę. Zagryzł wargę, jakby chciał powstrzymać mimowolną reakcję na te słowa.

Potem pokręcił głową i powiedział- W porządku. Wybaczam ci.

\- Tak?

\- Oczywiście- powiedział Dan. – Jeśli ty mi możesz wybaczyć, to ja też mogę wybaczyć tobie.

\- Robimy dzisiaj wiele wybaczania - zauważył Phil.

Dan uśmiechnął się. Miał niesamowity uśmiech, naprawdę. Trudno było znaleźć słowa, aby opisać to, jak za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiał, był jaśniejszy niż ostatnio. To było jak letnie zachody słońca, które zdawały się trwać wiecznie. Te, które rozpryskują się na pomarańczowo, czerwono i żółto na całym niebie. Rozpalając je i sprawiając, że wygląda tak, jakby się paliło.

\- To nie jest złe powiedział Dan.- To znaczy, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Tak jest.

\- Tak. Chyba masz rację- Phil przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Było cicho, dopóki Dan nie przeturlał się na brzuch i nie skierował rozmowy na inną ścieżkę.

\- Więc mówisz, że twój wujek wraca?

Phil nie chciał okazywać swojej niepewności, więc skinął stanowczo głową i okrył twarz męczącym rodzajem pewności siebie. - Mój wujek jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem i zawsze nim był. Tak bardzo mnie kocha. Nigdy by mnie nie opuścił.

\- W porządku- głos Dana był znowu ostrożny. Jego oczy były niepewne, ale można było zauważyć, że nie chciał naciskać Phila.- W porządku. Jestem pewien, że wróci.

Phil wymusił skinienie głową i uśmiech. Spróbował skupić się na czymkolwiek innym, niż na nieprawdopodobieństwie powrotu wuja. Burza wciąż hałasowała dziko na zewnątrz. Dan pachniał świeżo kokosowym szamponem, Phil znalazł w tym trochę pocieszenia.

-Hej, Danny!

Ktoś podskoczył na sprężynach łóżka, a rama zatrzęsła się pod ciałem Phila. Kiedy się odwrócił, pojawił się Harrison, z drwiącym uśmiechem wykrzywiającym twarz.

Uderzył mocno w ramię Dana, a Dan zadrżał gdy słabo mruknął - Odejdź, Harrison.

\- Hej. Daj spokój. Chcę tylko porozmawiać - Harrison spojrzał na Phila.- Powiesz mi, kim jest twój nowy chłopak?

\- On nie jest moim chłopakiem, Harrison. Obrzydliwe. Idź sobie- słowa Dana były jak grzmoty, a Phil usłyszał je głośno i wyraźnie w uszach. To nie tak, że bardzo go to obchodziło, ale w jego tonie dało się wyczuć coś zaskakująco okropnego.

Dan popchnął ramię Harrisona, ale ten nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie wyglądał na typ człowieka, który ruszał się, kiedy ktoś inny mu to rozkazał.

\- No dawaj, Danny, przedstaw nas sobie- Harrison zachichotał przez nagłą zmianę postawy Dana, znajdując w tym wszystkim dziwny rodzaj humoru.- Powiedz mi, Danny, czy nie czujesz się winny? Wiesz, po _Sammym_...

\- Zamknij się. Zamknij się, teraz- Dan zacisnął mocno zęby tak, że jego szczęka pulsowała z intensywności nacisku. _Sammy?_

\- Co? Nie zachowuj się jak głupek. Doskonale wiesz, co do niego czułeś i kim jesteś.

\- Nie, przestań- słowa Dana były leciutkim błaganiem, które były i jednocześnie ich nie było. Jego brwi ściągnęły się mocno, a twarz napięła w sposób, który powodował dyskomfort.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - Harrison uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Nie muszę tego przeliterować, prawda?

Duszna chwila ciszy, rozciągała się jak nadmuchiwany balonik, grożący pęknięciem, zanim Harrison przeszył powietrze z przeraźliwym i represyjnym _, Gej_.

Słowo to przemknęło pod skórą Phila. Zaczęło gotować chłopca z niepewności, ciągnąc gorzki odium. Wydawało się, że wszystko zwolniło, a świat pojawiał się w unicestwionych urywkach przez kilka długich sekund. Poczuł nagłą suchość w ustach i ogień w żyłach. Nic nie było w porządku. I to było to. Nic w tym słowie nie było w porządku. Ale Phil stwierdził, że jest to niewytłumaczalnie złe, że słowo, którego nie potrafił określić, spowodowało, że jego żołądek obrócił się w taki sposób.

\- Nie jestem dziwakiem, nie jestem taki- głos Dana brzmiał, jakby poruszał się w wodzie. - Proszę, zostaw mnie w spokoju. Harrison, proszę. Nie jestem, przysięgam.

\- Jasne, że nie - Harrison potrząsnął głową. Zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę, by stłumić śmiech, który wybuchł przez stanowcze upokorzenie Dana.- Posłuchaj, Danny, wierzę ci. Mimo to chcę wiedzieć, kim jest twój szczególny przyjaciel.

_Szczególny przyjaciel?_

\- Phil – Dan odburknął, a Phil chciał umrzeć w tej samej chwili, gdy te słowa opuściły jego usta. Gdy Harrison się odwrócił, oczy miał puste niczym głębokie, zielone rowy.

\- Cóż za urocze imię- dyskretnie wyśmiewał go za komplementem, a kiedy wyciągnął rękę, Phil nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko potrząsnąć pulchnymi palcami. - Miło cię poznać, Phil. Jestem Harrison.

\- Cześć - spróbował Phil. Już dawno zadecydował, że będzie nienawidził tego chłopca. Było w nim zimna aura pomyślał, która wszystko mroziła i dusiła. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, nawet nie chciał na niego patrzeć, ale zawsze był tym dzieciakiem, który nigdy o niczym nie mówi. Prawdopodobnie była to w większości jego negatywna cecha, ale był spokojny. Cichy. Unikał konfliktów  i tych, którzy zawsze je prowokowali, tak często, jak to możliwe. Chociaż nienawidził Harrisona, nie miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, aby zacząć się z nim kłócić. Po prostu nie był taki.

A ciągła złość Dana do Harrisona wcale nie była uspokajająca. Wyglądał, jakby chciał wybuchnąć. Najprawdopodobniej łzami.

 

\- Cóż, czyż nie jesteś małym słodziakiem?- wyśmiewał się, ponieważ był o wiele starszy od Phila. Wyglądał, jakby był, ale na pewno nie był. Nie mógł być dużo starszy, w końcu dzielili ten sam pokój.

Dan wzdrygnął się podczas wdechu i powiedział: - Harrison...

Ale potem Harrison odwrócił się do niego, a jego twarz nagle przerodziła się w wybuch groźnej wściekłości.- Musisz nauczyć się zamykać usta, dzieciaku. Robię wszystko, na co mam ochotę, a ty jesteś ostatnią osobą, której kiedykolwiek mógłbym posłuchać. Ty dziwaku.

Phil znowu poczuł wybuchowe szarpnięcie w żołądku, które wypalało jego brzuch. Czuł się tak chory. W jego gardle znajdowała się gula o okropnym smaku, która w ogóle się nie rozpuszczała.

Kiedy Harrison wrócił do Phila, jego twarz powróciła do zwykłego, kpiącego wyrazu.- Więc, o co chodzi? Jak długo zostajesz?

\- Nie jestem pewien- Phil szeptał, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Może czuł się onieśmielony przez tego chłopca, może Dan też to czuł. Może. - Nie za długo, tak sądzę.

\- Fajnie-  łóżko jęczało niemal z ulgi, gdy Harrison z niego wstał. Wygładził tłustą, jasną grzywkę na głowie i zmusił się do ostatecznego podniesienia pulchnych warg.- Miło. Udanej reszty pobytu, jeśli nie porozmawiamy ponownie, zanim wyjedziesz.

Harrison odszedł z niewiarygodnie wysoko uniesioną głową, maszerując prosto w stronę grupy chłopców w kącie pokoju. Brzmieli oni jak chór, kiedy śmiali się, zastępując zachwyt okrucieństwem.

Phil spojrzał na Dana, którego małe pięści były zaciśnięte, a usta wąskie. W jego oczach pojawiły się różne emocje. Patrzenie na to było bolesne, więc Phil odmówił mu drugiego spojrzenia, by znaleźć miejsce na swoim łóżku. Wepchnął głowę pod poduszkę i starał się nie myśleć o Danie czy słowie  _gej_ ,  ani o tym, jak to może być ze sobą połączone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Poniedziałek nastał z delikatnym błyskiem nadziei. Dan był już na nogach, gdy Phil się obudził. Grzebał w swoich rysunkach, klęcząc na podłodze

. Oczy Phila usiłowały dostosować się do mrocznego blasku i przezwyciężyć tę wełnianą chmurę snów, która go okrążyła. Po chwili stwierdził, że Dan jest bez koszuli, ubrany jedynie w czarne spodnie i szare skarpetki, które ślizgały się na panelach. Jego włosy zwisały bezwładnie. Jego skóra była w odcieniach koloru, który ciężko było opisać. Kremowa, blada i delikatnie wykończona. Phil był o to trochę zazdrosny z powodów, których sam nie rozumiał. Wzruszył ramionami, taka złożoność była zbyt duża dla porannego otępienia, które mąciło mu w głowie.

Kręgosłup Dana poruszył się, gdy chłopiec wstał z ziemi z białą koszulą w dłoni. Wciąż stał tyłem do Phila, kiedy narzucił ją na ramiona i zaczął zapinać guziki.

To wtedy stały się one zaskakująco oczywiste. Ciemnofioletowe ślady, które rozproszone były na jego ramionach, klatce piersiowej, brzuchu i każdym guzie wystającym spod skóry. Wydawały się prawie zbyt głębokie, złożone i trwałe, by mogły być tylko siniakami. Phil wiedział, że było tego o wiele więcej. To był ból, ukryta tortura i bezgłośna udręka. Był to przerywany przypływ braku wiedzy o tym, kiedy, dlaczego i jak, a Phil nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego to wszystko zrozumiał tylko przez dyskretnie bitego chłopca. Dan zmusił go do myślenia i to było wszystko.

A potem Phil zobaczył postrzępione smugi bieli, niczym małe pioruny, zaznaczone pomiędzy przebarwieniami na jego skórze. Te wydawały się znacznie mocniejsze, bardziej oczywiste, niż kontrast jego opalenizny. Phil nie oglądał ich długo, ale wystarczyło to, żeby poczuł się tak, jakby miał płakać.

Kiedy Dan się odwrócił, zamknął oczy. Zwolnił oddech i próbował utrzymać kłamstwo tego, że jeszcze się nie obudził. Jednak jego serce biło szaleńczo szybko, co chwilę unosząc jego klatkę piersiową do góry. Zamykał oczy tak mocno i pomyślał: _Boże, proszę, nie pozwól mu mnie widzieć_.

Ponieważ czuł się, jakby zrobił coś złego. Przekroczył granicę, czy coś takiego. Zobaczył coś czego nie powinien. Nie ważne czy było to zrobione specjalnie czy nie, pozostawiło to w nim okropne uczucie. Te ślady nie były przeznaczone dla Phila i chłopiec tak bardzo starał się o nich zapomnieć, że cały się trząsł.

W końcu drzwi zamknęły się głośno, a Phil zaryzykował otwarcie oka. Dan opuścił pokój, zabrał ze sobą plecak.

Wczoraj po południu Phil powiesił swój mundurek na szafie. Dzisiaj zajęło mu mniej niż dziesięć minut, żeby ubrać niewygodnie ciuchy. Materiał podrażniał jego skórę, więc kiedy opuścił pokój, pierwszym czym zrobił, było włożenie ręki pod kołnierz i podrapanie się w szyję. Jego pusty plecak podskakiwał na ramionach. Tak samo jak ciężar w jego klatce piersiowej, którego kładąc się do łóżka na pewno nie wyczuwał.

Dan nie pojawił się na śniadaniu.

Bynajmniej Phil go nigdzie nie widział. Jadł szybko i cicho, dusząc się przeszywającą samotnością. Kiedy skończył posiłek i dopił herbatę z kubka, udał się do recepcji, która była obficie przepełniona. Była wypełniona rozmazanymi i twarzami, rozlewając się w sposób przypominający kubek zbyt pełny kawy. Mówiąc prawdę, Phil poczuł się trochę zagubiony.

Był to zapewne łut szczęścia, że chłopiec odnalazł Dana przed budynkiem. Tak naprawdę go nie szukał. Był to jeden z tych momentów, kiedy wszyscy i wszystko zlewało się w jedną całość i trochę niemożliwym jest odnalezienie czegokolwiek w takim bałaganie. Jednak kiedy go znalazł, nie marnował więcej czasu na szwendanie się.

Dan stał obok pani Leer, której ręka spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Rozpoznał Phila w chwili, gdy ten się pojawił. Od razu spuścił wzrok i rozglądał się byle tylko uniknąć jego oczu.

\- Hej- wyszeptał Phil, jednak nie dostał odpowiedzi. Wciąż wpatrywał się w ruchliwy stukot butów na chodniku i Phil zastanawiał się, czy go ignoruje, czy po prostu nie słyszy. Mimo to było dziś między nimi coś innego. Phil nie wiedział, czy to była jego wina. Czy może jednak wina Dana, albo nawet Harrisona, ale coś na pewno było inaczej. To było oczywiste.

Pani Leer trzymała teczkę w wolnej ręce. Jej twarz miała poważny wyraz. Zauważyła go i przywitała skinieniem głowy.

\- Ah, Phil. Właśnie miałam kogoś po ciebie posłać- w jej tonie można było wyczuć urazę. Phil domyślił się, że było to pewnie spowodowane wczorajszym incydentem.- Musimy już iść. Zaprowadzę was dzisiaj do szkoły, żeby pokazać wam drogę.

\- Dobrze- Phil powiedział.- Jak daleko ona jest? Nie pamiętał, co Lent dokładnie mówił o jej położeniu. Nagłe wspomnienie dziwnego chłopca wypchnęło twarz Martyna do umysłu Phila. Chłopiec zaczął się za nim rozglądać. Po chwili domyślił się, że prawdopodobnie go tutaj nie ma.

O wiele młodsze dziecko szarpało za rękaw marynarki panie Leer, skomląc o coś, więc zignorowała pytanie Phila.

\- Niedaleko- Dan wymamrotał.- Najwyżej jakieś dwie minuty.

\- Idziesz z nami?- zapytał Phil kompletnie zapominając o wadze tego pytania. Pokręcił głową i spojrzał krótko w oczy Phila. Na sekundę, może trochę dłużej. Jednak można było wyczuć od niego wczorajsze zakłopotanie i to kłuło chłopca w serce.

Dopadło go silne pragnienie wyciągnięcia ręki i drżący szept _gej_. Phil był tak zdezorientowany. Precyzując, smutny i zdezorientowany.

Niebo było anemiczne, a słabość porannego powietrza gnieździła się pod jego skórą. Samochód przejechał przez światła we mgle. Chłopiec nie mógł przestać myśleć.

Dan bawił się końcówkami rękawów.

><

Ten dzień był nieco bez życia. Wisiał celowo nad głową Phila, obciążając go. Jego apatia była odpychająca i patrzył, jak słońce zachodzi zza brudnych szkolnych okien. Miał tylko jedne zajęcia z Danem, angielski. Dzieliło ich siedem ławek. Phil policzył je w połowie lekcji, kiedy pan Adams mówił coś o nadchodzącym projekcie literackim.

Pomimo ciężkiej pozycji, Phil kątem oka był w stanie zobaczyć Dana. Przy wielu okazjach zauważył, że Dan nie napisał, kiedy powinien, jednak wyraźnie nie zwracał uwagi. W pewnym momencie wepchnął głowę w łokcie na ławce, a Phil zaczął zastanawiać się, jak się czuje. Odpowiedź była oczywista, na pewno nie dobrze. Cierpliwość pana Adama w końcu się wyczerpała.

\- Daniel Howell.

Phil przestał pisać i podniósł swoją głowę w momencie, gdy usłyszał to imię. Dan zdawał się powtarzać jego ruchy. Podniósł głowę, tracąc zainteresowanie łokciami.

\- Młody człowieku, jeśli moje lekcje tak bardzo cię nudzą, równie dobrze możesz wyjść. Wiesz gdzie znajdują się drzwi- Pan Adams cisnął słowa w Dana z bezlitosną surowością. – Męczy mnie już twój brak podstawowych manier. To jest szkoła, musisz zacząć okazywać szacunek.

\- Przepraszam, proszę pana- Dan odpowiedział cicho. Wyprostował szyję i podniósł długopis. Wyglądał na okropnie zmęczonego i na kompletnie niewiedzącego, co powinien zrobić.

\- Jeśli zostajesz, na miłość boską, skup się na temacie. I przepisuj. Już- pan Adams uderzył linijką w tablicę.

Dan posłuchał instrukcji jednym płynnym ruchem, nic nie odpowiadając. Jego ręka zdawała się tańczyć na kartce papieru, kiedy pisał informacje z tablicy, dopóki chłopiec za nim siedzący nie kopnął w jego krzesło i uderzył go. Długopis zsunął się po wzdłuż kartki. Phil widział jak jego ciało się napina, od stóp do głowy. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś zamieniał się w kamień.

\- Ups. Przepraszam, Daniel- chłopiec zaśmiał się i dało się usłyszeć głośne prychnięcie z przodu. Echo wesołych śmiechów odbijało się odważnie wokół klasy, ponieważ było to oczywiście najzabawniejsze wydarzenie. I prawdopodobnie było nim dla morza znudzonych dzieci. Phil nie był szczególnie rozbawiony, gdy patrzył na upokorzenie Dana.

\- Zachowujcie się, wszyscy. Mam już dość waszych wygłupów- pan Adams dał klasie surowe ostrzeżenie. Phil pomyślał, że może by go polubił, gdyby nie zbeształ Dana.

Obrócił się znów do tablicy i kontynuował lekcję w zabójczo wolnym tempie. Nie zauważył, że chłopiec kopnął Dana jeszcze trzy razy, ale Phil już tak.

><

Fakt, że słońce świeciło po ich wyjściu ze szkoły, można było nazwać cudem. Angielski był ich ostatnią lekcją, więc Phil spieszył się z pakowaniem zeszytów, kiedy głośny dzwonek zatrząsł całym budynkiem. Kiedy chłopcy wybiegli z klasy, Phil zauważył, że Dan wciąż stał przy swojej ławce. Założył plecak na plecy i poruszył ramionami w geście, prawdopodobnie mającym na celu dodanie mu motywacji.

\- Cześć- przywitał się Phil zadziwiająco uprzejmie.

\- Hej- Dan powiedział. Jego oczy wydawały się być przymocowane na twarzy Phila i musiał kilka razy zamrugać, żeby odwrócić wzrok. Wszystko między nimi było spokojne, a Phil nie mógł się zdecydować, czy to dobrze, czy źle.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Hmh, tak- Dan wsunął krzesło. Ta odpowiedź nie była wystarczająca. Ani trochę.- Jesteś już gotowy do wyjścia?

\- Pewnie- Phil odpowiedział. Wiedział, że Dan próbował nawiązać konwersację. Wiedział, że było to coś do odwrócenia ich uwagi od pustki, która bez niej tylko by wzrosła. Pustki, która wymagała odpowiedzi. Pustki, której oboje udawali, że nie było i że nie czekała.

Opuścili klasę, wyszli ze szkoły. Przeszli przez plac zabaw, prosto do dużej żelaznej bramy, która stała otworem pod koniec dnia. Krok Dana był tak ciężki, że Phil słyszał każde uderzenie butów o beton i pomyślał, Czy chcesz, żebym zapytał ponownie?

\- Dan- Phil zaczął na wydechu. Gdzie go to prowadziło? Było zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Zbyt wiele słów, które wymagały adresata. Nie był pewny, gdzie miał zacząć.- Chcesz porozmawiać?

Dan skrzywił się i jego twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz. Włożył pasmo loków za ucho. Nie powiedział nic przez długi, bardzo długi czas i cisza okryła ich jak koc izolacji.

\- Dan, ja… Ja nie chcę, żebyś- Phil zrobił pauzę, żeby odetchnąć. Zauważył, że przebywanie z Danem wywiera dużą presję na jego płucach.- Chcę, żebyś czuł się dobrze. Ale nie jest w porządku, prawda?

\- Nie wiem. Ale na pewno będę się tak czuł- powiedział te słowa, jakby były wystarczające dla Phila. Jakby obietnica lepszego samopoczucia była tym samym, co dobre samopoczucie w chwili obecnej. Ale to nie o to chodziło. Przynajmniej nie dla Phila. Ponieważ w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo pokochał Dana w krótkim czasie i że prawdopodobnie nie pozostanie z nim wystarczająco długo, by ujrzeć jak jego smutek przemija.

\- Popatrz na pogodę- Dan wymamrotał, kiedy Phil nie był w stanie ułożyć odpowiedzi. Opuścili podwórko i udali się w kierunku, który wskazała im wcześniej pani Leer.- Jest słonecznie, a ja nie mogę grać w piłkę.

\- Nie martw się tym. Będzie jeszcze dużo takich dni- Phil stwierdził spokojnie.

\- Tak, ale sam mówiłeś, że nie wiesz jak długo zostajesz- Dan powiedział, a jego oczy błyszczały ostrzegawczo. Phil wyobraził sobie meteor spadający i właśnie roztrzaskujący ziemię, niszczący wszystko co żywe i liżący płomieniami ognia rzeźbione miasta, burząc je.

\- Masz rację. Ale na pewno pobędę tutaj jeszcze trochę- Phil odrzekł.- Jest jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy, które możemy robić razem. Jak gry, czy coś takiego. To naprawdę nie jest duży problem.

Dan patrzył się na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.- Zawsze to robisz?

\- Robię co?

\- Patrzysz na wszystko z dobrej perspektywy. Powodujesz, że nie jest dłużej źle.

Phil wzruszył ramionami, poczuł się zakłopotany i wbił wzrok w ziemię- Nie wiem- mruknął patrząc na stopy. Dan nie powiedział nic więcej, gdy poruszał się wąską alejką. Phil niechętnie podążał za nimi.

\- To jest dobra droga?- zapytał Phil, niepewny i całkowicie nieświadomy swojego otoczenia.

\- To skrót.

\- Skrót? Dan, droga trwa jakieś dwie minuty. Jak bardzo można ją skrócić?

\- Zamknij się- uśmiech wylał się na twarz Dana, jak woda tryskająca z kranu. Chłopiec przygryzł mocno wargę, jakby próbował stłumić śmiech. Na jego widok Phil również się uśmiechnął.

Minęli ceglaną ścianę pokrytą rysunkami w różnych odcieniami, barwach i kształtach. Przepychali się na wzajem, by stworzyć dziwne wzory. Czerwona barwa uciekała, a Phil znalazł słowo _gej_ wśród jej przeskoków.

Dan nie zauważył obrazu, kontynuując swój niesforny bieg. Jego twarz była rysowana kreskami negatywów, a jednak, w jakiś sposób, Phil wciąż nie chciał odwrócić od niego wzroku. W jego strukturze było pewne określone piękno. Coś, co nigdy nie zanikało. Miękkość jego skóry była sprzeczna z czerwienią na ścianie, ściółką uwięzioną w lekkim wietrze, odległym powietrzem, uciekającym od gęstego miejskiego dymu.

_Jak taki cudowny chłopiec mógł żyć w tak brzydkim świecie?_

\- Dan?

Dan popatrzył na niego. – Tak?

\- Jesteś w porządku, wiesz o tym?- Phil powiedział, nie wiedząc, czy miało to tyle sensu ile posiadało w jego głowie.

Nie zważając na nic, oczy Dana zdawały się mięknąć, a on nie musiał nawet dziękować, żeby Phil usłyszał te słowa. Mimo to udało mu się wydobyć niewiarygodnie łagodne- Dzięki, Phil- i chłopiec poczuł delikatnie ukłucie między palcami, które nie miało dla niego żadnego sensu.

Przez następnych kilka minut, był tylko Dan i Phil oraz miasto i było to tak złe i tak dobre za razem. Potem dotarli do sierocińca i nastąpił zryw rzeczywistości, która zdawała się topić Phila, jakby ktoś wepchnął jego głowę pod wodę.

Pani Leer siedziała za biurkiem w recepcji, kiedy weszli do środka. Światło słoneczne wpadło za nimi, kiedy weszli do budynku.

\- Phil Lester, we własnej osobie!- wybuchnęła z uznaniem, wyglądając dość porywczo przy jej dobrych manierach-. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać w moim biurze. Chodzi o wczoraj.

Phil poważnie i mocno skinął głową.- Oczywiście, proszę pani- powiedział, za nim jego mózg w ogóle pojął te słowa.

Dan tu był, czekając spojrzał na Phila. Kiwnął lekko głowo i zdawało się to mówić _Przepraszam_ w najmniej irytujący sposób. Phil zebrał się w sobie i skierował się do biura.

Pokój był strasznie przestronny. Wszystko pasowało do twardych szarych ścian i wszystko wyglądało bardzo statycznie. Powietrze w środku było parne, niemal duszące. Było tutaj goręcej niż na zewnątrz i na pewno niż w recepcji, gdzie zapewne była klimatyzacja. Phil patrzył, jak wzburzona panna Leer siada przy zagraconym biurku i wyciera dłonią czoło, wydmuchując powietrze. W tym momencie wyglądała młodziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Policzki miała zaróżowione, ubrana była w kwiecistą sukienkę. Phil spojrzał na nią i wyobraził sobie dziecko biegnące przez pole, długie nitki trawy łaskotały jej nogi.

Naprzeciw niej znajdowały się trzy krzesła. Phil po prostu usiadł na jednym z nich. System ochronny cicho brzęczał w rogu pomieszczenia, obrzucając ściany zielonym światełkiem. Kamery, system elektryczny, wszystko to było obsługiwane przez to małe pudełko.

\- Także- pani Leer otworzyła duży folder i zaczęła go przeglądać.- Zdejmij kurtkę, jeśli chcesz. Jest tutaj o wiele bardziej gorąco niż na zewnątrz.

Phil pokręcił głową przecząco.- Jest w porządku. -

Rozsiądź się- pani Leer westchnęła i zatrzymała się nagle na jednej z kartek. Przygryzła wewnętrzną stronę jednego policzka i wyglądała na niezwykle skoncentrowaną.- Opisałam wczorajsze zajście, o tutaj. To mój zbiór przewinień wszystkich chłopców z tego sierocińca. Lubię mieć wszystko zebrane.

Phil nie wiedział co powiedzieć, nie wiedział nawet co myśleć. Rozczarowanie przepłynęło wraz z krwią w jego żyłach i poczuł falę wstydu pod skórą. Pokiwał głową.

\- Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział, że masz już minus pod swoim imieniem. Nazywamy je strajkami i daję je trzy, zanim konsekwencje stają się poważniejsze - kontynuowała panna Leer. - Dałam też jeden Danowi. Oczywiście, nie tylko ciebie karam. Obaj byliście tak samo niesłuszni, a przez to podlegacie tej samej karze. Ty również nie będziesz grał w piłkę nożną.

Wydawało się, że Phil zapomniał o wszystkich czynnościach, tylko nie o ruchach głowy, więc znowu nią pokiwał.

\- Jeśli wiesz, że to się powtórzy, chciałbym ci doradzić, żebyś trzymał się z daleka od Dana. Wiem, że to trudne, bo jesteście przyjaciółmi, tak? Kolejne kiwnięcie. - Ale wiedz, że on nie jest jak inne dzieci. Jest dość kłopotliwą duszą, z którą trudno się dogadać, rozumiesz. Wiele rzeczy nie powiodło się w jego życiu, odzwierciedlają one jego nastawienie. Ma nieco skomplikowany charakter... - zaśmiała się pani Leer.- Dobry Boże, czasami wydaje mi się, że spędziłam całą swoją karierę próbując rozgryźć tego chłopca. Jest jednym z mniejszości, to na pewno.

 _Jedną z mniejszości? Co to miało znaczyć?_ Pomyślał Phil. Każde słowo było jak fraza pozostawiająca znaki zapytania.

\- W każdym razie wydajesz się być cudownym chłopcem i nie chciałbym, żebyś się w to wplątał. – pani Leer znów zaczęła mówić, zanim ostatnie słowo poprzedniego zdania wsiąknęło w powietrze i w głowę Phila. _Czy nadal mówiła o Danie?_ Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.

Jedyne co wiedział to to, że jeśli o nim mówiła, nie podobało mu się to. Nie podobało mu się, że wszystko na temat Dana wydawało się takim wysiłkiem, takim stresem. Wszystko wydawało się ostrzeżeniem.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pani- Phil przytaknął, ponieważ wydawało się to być jedyną słuszną opcją.

\- Dobrze- głośno zamknęła książkę z przewinieniami.- Więc, dobrze spędziłeś swój pierwszy dzień?

\- Świetnie, dziękuje. Ta szkoła wydaje się być naprawdę dobra.

\- Bo jest- uśmiech panny Leer był krótkotrwały nim znów zaczęła mówić. Wydawało się, że jest to jej nawyk. - Racja, prawdopodobnie powinieneś już sobie pójść. Czy masz coś do zrobienia na resztę wieczoru?

\- Um- Phil zająknął się.- Nie jestem pewien. Nie wziąłem ze sobą żadnych książek czy czegoś takiego. Żadnych komiksów. Tak naprawdę nie wziąłem niczego oprócz ciuchów.

Pani Leer zamyśliła się na moment zanim powiedziała- Mamy kolekcję książek i gier za recepcją. Jak już się przebierzesz, możesz zejść na dół i wziąć coś, co cię zainteresuje.

Phil wyszedł zaraz po tym, jak się z tym zgodził. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, Dan naciągał bluzę na włosy. Usłyszał gdzieś głos Harrisona, a potem poczuł się tak, jakby wpadał pod samochód.

\- Hej, wszystko dobrze?- Dan zmierzwił włosy palcami.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku- Phil rzucił plecak na łóżko.

\- Co chciała?

\- Tylko powiedzieć, że dała znaczek pod moim imieniem w swoim folderze czy coś takiego. Za przewinienie. Oh! I że też nie mogę grać w piłkę, bo zasługuję na ten sam rodzaj kary. -

Naprawdę?- Dan zwolnił, był w niewielkim szoku przez moment, zanim spadło na niego poczucie winy.- Phil, tak mi przykro. Nie chciałem wpakować cię w kłopoty. Nie chciałem, żeby to się stało.

\- Jest okay, nie martw się tym- Phil bardzo się starał, żeby uśmiech na jego twarzy wyglądał korzystnie.- Zawsze mogło być gorzej, prawda?

Dan udał zirytowanego.- No i proszę, Pan Optymista. Czy mogę nie być szczęśliwym o wszystko?

\- Nie, nie pozwolę ci na to- Phil zaśmiał się, rozpinając koszulę i zsuwając ją z ramion. Sięgnął po inną, luźniejszą, z miękkiej czerwonej tkaniny i ociągał się chwilę z ubieraniem jej. Czuł, jak powolny wzrok Dana wypalał jego bladą skórę na torsie, brzuchu i nad żebrami.

_Gej._

Śmiech Harrisona rozległ się jak dźwięk zamykających się żaluzji, zaburzających tym ciche powietrze. Dan natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, ku zakurzonym listwom na podłodze. Phil naciągnął koszulę na głowę.

\- Pani Leer powiedziała, że możemy wziąć później jakieś książki i gry-Phil odrzekł.- Co o tym myślisz?

\- Masz na myśli te zza recepcji?- Dan popatrzył na niego, a chłopiec pokiwał głową.- Nie, mam już jakieś pod łóżkiem. Są tam od lat, w sumie tak naprawdę to chyba należą już do mnie. Po co ci one?

\- Nie wziąłem ze sobą żadnych książek czy czegoś takiego, rozumiesz- Phil wzruszył bez celu ramionami. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się głupio mówiąc to.

\- Oh- Dan ucichł i obrócił się do półki za jego łóżkiem.- Chcesz jakieś z nich pooglądać? Mam tu kilka, które mógłbyś przeczytać.

\- Okay, tak. Ale tylko jeśli jesteś tego pewny- Phil bardzo lubił ideę czytania dla zabicia czasu. Czytał, odkąd był małym dzieckiem i stopniowo poprawiał umiejętności przez lata. Jego wujek miał na swoim strychu ogromną kolekcję klasyków i pozwalał Philowi wybierać jedną pozycję w każdy weekend. Żałował, że nie mógł pokazać jej Danowi.

\- Pewnie, że jestem. Chodź, wybierz sobie jakieś- Dan pochylił się delikatnie, żeby pociągnąć Phila za ramię. Gorące palce dotykały jego skórę. Każde włókno jego istoty unosiło się w obecności czubków palców Dana. Przez długi czas chłopiec nie czuł nic. Potem odczuwał wszystko na raz.

\- Większość z nich już przeczytałem, więc weź co tylko ci się spodoba- powiedział Dan kiedy kucał przed małą szafką.- Są naprawdę dobre. Wybierz kilka, jeśli chcesz.

Phil przejechał palcami po grzbietach. Warstwy kurzu były niesamowicie gęste między stronami, a on zamknął oczy, by wydobyć losową książkę. Otworzył je i wyciągnął jedną z półki.

\- „Tam gdzie rośnie czerwona paproć”- przeczytał Dan na głos, zaglądając przez ramię.

\- Jest w porządku?

\- Jest genialna. Ale smutna. Bardzo, bardzo smutna.

\- Bardzo, bardzo?- na twarzy Phila pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

Dan pojawił się obok niego i delikatnie wyjął książkę z jego rąk, mówiąc- Nie możesz jej przeczytać.

\- Oh. Myślałem, że pozwoliłeś mi pożyczyć, którą tylko zechcę.

\- Wiem. I możesz, tylko jednak nie tę. Prawdopodobnie byś płakał, a to nie jest dobre- głos Dana opadł o oktawę niżej wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie i Phil zastanawiał się, czy cokolwiek to oznaczało.

\- Nie płakałbym.

\- Owszem, tak. Zepsułbyś tak kartki- Dan zażartował. P

hil zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ramiona.- No dawaj. Jest naprawdę tak bardzo, bardzo smutna?

\- Tak- Dan kiwnął głową.- Bardzo, bardzo.

Phil nie zatrzymał śmiechu, kiedy Dan wsunął książkę na miejsce, do którego pasowała idealnie. Było coś bardzo dobrego w sposobie, w jaki znosił różne rzeczy, w jaki znosił wszystko. Łagodnie i delikatnie. Wyglądało to prawie tak, jakby każdy fragment czegoś na ziemi miał wartość i tylko on był tego świadomy.

\- Co powiesz o tej?- Dan nagle podsunął Philowi książkę pod nos. „Most do Terabithii” głosił tytuł, z Katherine Paterson napisanym pod spodem.

\- Nigdy o niej nie słyszałem- przyznał chłopiec.

\- Planujesz mi powiedzieć, że ta też jest zbyt smutna?

\- No, tak naprawdę, to jest- Dan powiedział.- Ale nie. Możesz ją przeczytać. Dla ścisłości, chcę żebyś to zrobił.

\- Okay- Phil wziął książkę ostrożnie i położył ją delikatnie na łóżku.

\- Chcesz jeszcze jakąś?

\- Nie, teraz wystarczy. Nie będę brać twoich wszystkich książek na raz.

\- Wiesz, że możesz- Dan wstał podążając za Philem i usiadł na skraju łóżka.

Wydawało się, że te słowa znacznie osłabły w chwili, gdy Harrison wszedł z trzaskiem drzwi, a kilku innych chłopców niewątpliwie podążyło za nim.

Phil przetarł koniuszkami palców wytarte rogach książki w dłoniach.- O czym ona w ogóle jest?

\- Wielu rzeczach. Wielu świetnych, wspaniałych i fantastycznych rzeczach- Dan położył się na łóżku, spoglądając na niego spod lekko przymrużonych oczu. Głowę oparł na skrzyżowanych ramionach. Nogi miał wysoko w powietrzu. Phil przycisnął książkę mocno do piersi, jakby była najdroższym skarbem jaki kiedykolwiek trzymał. Cieszył się, że mógł to zrobić.

\- Naprawdę? Tak dobra?- zapytał łagodnie. Brwi uniosły mu się widząc entuzjazm Dana.

Brązowooki chłopiec skinął głową. W jego głosie nie było słychać niepewności, kiedy w końcu się odezwał.- Prawdopodobnie najlepsza jaką w życiu przeczytałem. Chyba że był to „Mały książę”. Albo „Pajęczyna Charlotty”. Oh, czytałeś ją kiedyś?

\- To jest ta o pająku?

\- Tak, nazywał się Charlotte. Też jest smutna, pod koniec, ale spodobała mi się. Nie sądzę, że wszystkie zakończenia muszą być szczęśliwe, żeby były dobre.

\- Ja też- Phil był świadom tego, jak konsekwentnie zgadza się ze wszystkim, co powiedział Dan, ale przynajmniej nie udawał. Zgodził się ze wszystkim, co powiedział Dan. Wszystkim, co powiedział do tej pory.

\- Więc- chłopiec uśmiechnął się.- Jaka jest twoja ulubiona książka?

\- Moja?

Dan pokiwał głową.

\- Um, „Drzewo które umiało dawać”?- odpowiedź Phila brzmiała jak pytanie i jego lęk przed wywołaniem negatywnej reakcji czy nieporozumień z Dana był obecny. Jednak gdy twarz Dana rozciągnęła się w uśmiechu, Phil poczuł, że jego serce się uspokaja.

\- To bardzo dobra powieść- na uśmiech Dana padało ciepłe popołudniowe światło.

\- Wiem. Przeczytałem ją tylko dlatego, że brat mi ją oddał. Powiedział, że jej nie lubi. To były bzdury.

\- Co?

\- No właśnie. Odebrał ją po prostu kompletnie inaczej. Jest świetna, prawda?

\- Cudowna- Dan potwierdził.- Mój ulubiony moment, to ten ostatni. Wiesz, wtedy, kiedy drzewo nie ma nic więcej do oddania, bo chłopiec już wziął wszystko. Jest po prostu kikutem, nic już nieposiadającym. Ale prosi go, żeby usiadł, a on to zrobił.

Głos Dana znacznie wzrósł w miękkości kiedy mówił, kontynuując- Obiecałem sobie, że nigdy taki nie będę, wiesz? Kiedy byłem naprawdę mały. Obiecałem sobie, że nigdy nie zabiorę komuś tak wiele, żeby zostawić go bez niczego.

\- Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy kochać kogoś tak bardzo, jak drzewo kochało chłopca- Phil dodał równie łagodnie.- To trochę szalone. Pozwolić komuś, żeby ci to wszystko odebrał. Prawdopodobnie za każdym razem powiedziałbym nie.

\- Ale ono go kochało- Dan przypomniał.- A to jest miłość, tak mi się wydaje. Przynajmniej taka była dla nich.

Phil przyznał samemu sobie, że ponownie myśli tak samo jak Dan. Wszystko, co powiedział, było fantastyczne, a Phil był całkowicie pod wrażeniem tego wszystkiego. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał żadnego dziecka takiego jak on, kogoś, kto mówił i działał, i słuchał tak, jak robił to Dan. Kogoś, kto ma tak wiele do powiedzenia, ale zachowywał tak wiele dla siebie.

\- Jaką książkę teraz czytasz?- zapytał Phil.

\- „Kubusia Puchatka” - odparł prosto Dan.- To o niedźwiedziu i jego najlepszym przyjacielu, Krzysiu. Jest ich mnóstwo.

\- Są dobre?

\- Najlepsze. Przez te wszystkie lata przeczytałem prawie wszystkie z nich. Zacząłem, gdy miałem około pięciu lat. Migoczące obrazy pięcioletniego Dana, jeszcze delikatniejszego, ładniejszego, słodszego niż teraz, pojawiły się w wyobraźni Phila.

\- Muszą być w takim razie naprawdę w porządku. Hej, czytałeś kiedyś „Kto zje zielone jajka sadzone?”

><

Popołudnie upłynęło z mgłą brązowych oczy i tytułami książek, szczerym śmiechem i wygniecioną pościelą. Zjedli razem kolacje, wspólnie posprzątali i razem udali się z powrotem na górę. Rutyna już wydawała się Philowi normalna, jednak nie wiedział, czy jest to dobre czy złe, że wpasowywał się tak szybko.Przebrał się w piżamę, wszedł pod kołdrę i podniósł książkę, którą Dan zostawił mu w nogach łóżka. Kiedy delikatnie ją otworzył, Martyn podniósł głowę z nad komiksu i zaczął się w niego wpatrywać.

\- Skąd to masz?- wyglądał na zainteresowanego.

\- Dan- odparł Phil, a Martyn zmarszczył brwi.- No wiesz, Dan. Mój przyjaciel. Chłopiec z łóżka obok mnie.

Martyn pochylił się lekko do przodu, szukając wzorkiem Dana, który siedział odwrócony do nich plecami. Otwarta książka spoczywała na jego kolanach.. Phil zastanawiał się, ile słów przepłynęło mu przez głowę w tej samej sekundzie i z jaką prędkością jego myśli się ścigały. Zastanawiał się, czy jeśli dotknie boku głowy, poczuje elektryczność.

\- Ah, więc to jest Dan. Dobra- Martyn znowu oparł się o poduszkę, zmieniając od razu temat.- Jak ci minął pierwszy dzień w szkole?

\- Dobrze. Było fajnie, spodobało mi się- Phil powiedział.- A tobie?

\- Tak, dobrze, mały. Nudno, ale nie było tragicznie- Martyn przerwał na chwilę, przez moment się wahał. - Rozmawiałem z panią Abbott tuż przed tym jak przyszedłeś. Powiedziała, że jutro przeniesie mnie do innego pokoju, ze starszymi chłopcami. Powiedziałem, że jeśli dla ciebie to w porządku, to oczywiście.

Phil chciał powiedzieć ‘nie’ i może powinien to zrobić, ale nienawidził być niedogodnością. Tak czy owak, miał teraz Dana, a on i tak trzymał się daleko od Martyna od dnia, w którym tu przyjechali. Więc uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - To świetnie.

\- Jesteś pewny?- Martyn zmrużył oczy, prawie podejrzliwie.- Mogę poczekać jeszcze kilka dni jeśli chcesz.

Phil zastanawiał się, skąd Martyn mógł wiedzieć, że będą tutaj jeszcze kilka dni. Już zaczynał odczuwać tęsknotę za swoim wujkiem i jego towarzystwem. To było jak swędzenie pod skórą, którego nie mógł załagodzić.

\- Nie, to w porządku. Będzie dobrze. Nie martw się o mnie, Martyn.

\- Wiesz, że i tak będę. Jest tutaj dużo większych od ciebie chłopców i będąc szczerym, to nie wierzę, że są twojego wieku, ale co tam- Martyn wzruszył ramionami.

Twarz Harrisona natychmiast podskoczyła do umysłu Phila i chłopiec popatrzył na niego. Miał nogi zakryte prześcieradłem i śmiał się głośno. Wszystko zdawało się skupiać wokół niego, jakby miał niewypowiedzianą moc. Phil spojrzał na Dana i znalazł pocieszenie w jego opadających oczach.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzała moja przeprowadzka?- Martyn znowu przemówił.

\- W stu procentach- Phil wymusił uśmiech i powrócił do książki.

Był tak bardzo ostrożny przewijając pierwszą stronę. Była krucha i mętna, miała kolor żółtawobrązowy, a róg lekko zgięty. Karta szeptała „Dan, Dan, Dan” i to sprawiło, że Phil kręcił głową.

Potem, jak na zawołanie, chłopiec szepnął z łóżka- Czytasz ją teraz?

\- Próbuję- Phil spławił go.- Przynajmniej pierwszy rozdział. Mamy mało czasu do ciszy nocnej.

\- Okay- Dan powiedział i odwrócił głowę do swojej własnej książki, chowając znowu twarz.

Phil popatrzył na pierwszą linijkę. _Ba-room, ba-room, ba-room, baripity, baripity, baripity, baripity . . ._

><

\- Phil.

W powietrzu pojawiło się delikatne, ale pewne brzmienie jego imienia, a potem dwie dłonie zawitały na jego ramionach. Ukłucie elektryczności tliło się od zakrętu szyi do końca kręgosłupa i chłopiec szybko otworzył oczy.

\- Phil, hej - to był Dan, uklęknął przy łóżku, a ciemność zaplątała się wokół jego pięknej twarzy.- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem, kolego, chciałem ci to odłożyć na bok i nie mogę tego dostać...

Pociągał za książkę, która utkwiła między prawą nogą Phila a materacem. Phil poruszył się instynktownie i spadła na podłogę z lekkim łoskotem, który przerwał spokojne powietrze.

\- No i proszę, przepraszam. Przeczytałeś za dużo i zasnąłeś- Dan podniósł ją i położył na najbliższej półeczce. Phil jęknął i przetarł oczy, wciąż nieco senny. „Co się działo?” Jego głowa była zamglona i niespójna. Wszystko było wolne i wydawało się, że to wciąż sen.

\- Nie, nie, w porządku. Wracaj spać, to środek nocy… No choć- Dan ściszył głos, jednak był wciąż miękki i aksamitny. Jego małe palce zakręciły się wokół brzegów prześcieradła i zaciągnął je wysoko, aż do szyi Phila.

Tkanina zapewniała komfort, palce Dana łagodnie ociepliły skórę Phila, a jego powieki zatrzepotały na miękkim wydechu. Dan oblizał wargi i poczuł łaskotanie na uspokojonej twarzy Phila.

\- Dobranoc, kolego.

Kiedy w słabym świetle Dan znalazł drogę powrotną do łóżka, rozległ się cichy szelest. Phil wymamrotał coś. Coś, co nie miało dla nikogo sensu. Ale przez swój zmęczony umysł miał nadzieję, że Dan otrzymał wiadomość.

_Dziękuję Ci. Jesteś kochany. Dobranoc._


End file.
